Amor y Deseo
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando estos dos sentimientos no van de la mano? ¿Que tanto daño pueden hacer?¿Acaso hay perdón? Todos humanos...aún. O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Amor y Deseo.

Cuando el amor y el deseo no están juntos. ¿Qué puede pasar? Muchas complicaciones como la historia que les contare. Vista desde la perspectiva de Edward y de Bella, alternadamente.

Cap.1 Encuentros

EDWARD

Como todos los días, me encontraba fastidiado, sin ningún aliciente. Mi don de leer las mentes me permitía anticiparme a muchas cosas que pensaran ó quisieran hacer los demás. Por eso cuando todo mundo comentaba la llegada de una chica nueva "Isabella Swan" la hija del jefe de policía. No sentí ni siquiera curiosidad.

Pero mi hermano Emmet estaba más que curioso, deseaba ver a la chica en cuestión. Jasper y Alice estaban en lo suyo, pero Rosalie estaba disgustada con Emmet. Algo había hecho. No era ninguna novedad para los chicos de la escuela que ellos eran parejas. Rosalie y Emmet, así como Alice y Jasper.

Yo no tenia planes inmediatos, acababa de cortar con Tiffany. No puedo negar que he tenido un sinfín de aventuras, no hay chica que se resista. Después de eso, pierden atractivo para mí. Aunque no falta alguna que otra, que sigue molestando, como Jessica. Es un fastidio de chica. Eso aunado con los rencores de los chicos, pues saben que en el momento que quisiéramos, podemos salir con cualquier chica. Aunque a veces salimos de fiesta, no me gusta salir seguido. Tengo que distraerme para no escuchar todo lo que piensan.

Y a pesar de todo, todo mundo desea que los Cullen asistan a sus fiestas y reuniones. Estaba meditando en todo eso cuando los pensamientos de Jessica me interrumpieron.

-Si, claro, ya caigo, cree que con su pinta de niña buena, caerán los chicos a sus pies.-Eso me dejó picado. ¿A quien se lo decía? Esperé mientras trataba de escuchar la voz del otro pensamiento. Nada.

-Pues si, todos nos mira, que bien, me gusta ser popular, aunque esta zorrita me cae mal.-Seguí esperando. Entonces de otras voces me di cuenta que era la chica nueva: Isabella Swan. Reconocí todas las voces, menos la de ella.

Después de un rato, no aguanté y tuve que voltear, lo hice en el mismo momento que unos ojos color chocolate se posaban en mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Bella, solo Bella

Cuando llegué a Forks, me sentía fatal, mi madre acababa de morir en un accidente junto con su reciente esposo: Phil

No tenía nadie más que mi padre, así que tuve que hacer maletas e ir con él. La casa la dejé cerrada, pues lo menos que quería era esta ahí. Mi padre me recogió del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a su casa, era intimidante ir en su patrulla, no me gustaba llamar la atención, siempre he sido retraída y algo tímida ahora, tendré que enfrentarme a otro ambiente.

Llegamos a la casa y acomodé mis cosas. Era una recamara pequeña pero acogedora, las pocas veces que venia en años anteriores, no tenia importancia para mi, pero ahora era distinto. Viviría con mi padre hasta que me fuera a la universidad. Espero ese día con ansias. No es que no quiera a Charlie, pero tengo que pensar en mi futuro. Me gustaría ser Doctora, pero aún estoy pensándolo.

Llegue a la escuela de Forks, pues estaba a mitad de semestre, todos se portan amables, pero sé bien que cuchichean a mis espaldas. No importa, preferiria que no me tomaran en cuenta. Espero que pase pronto la novedad. No me gusta llamar la atención.

Esta chica Jessica, es tan parlanchina, nunca se calla. Llegamos a la cafetería después de las primeras clases. Fue demoledor, pues todo es diferente. Tendré que superar el dolor y la falta de mi madre. No hay alternativa. No hay más que este lugar y mi padre, mi pobre padre que ahora si, solo me tenía a mí.

Menciona algo de chicos, a quien le importan los chicos, sí a Jessica. Algo comentaba cuando volteé a ver la hora, el reloj daba justo encima de una mesa donde estaba un chico que me miró en el mismo instante que yo a él. No puedo describir el impacto que me produjo ver dos hermosas esmeraldas. Todo se borro de mi mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

Cap.3 Intrigante cuestión.

Al ver que esta chica me miró, intenté escuchar su mente, pero no había absolutamente nada. Era muy frustrante y después ella sonrojada volteó. Me quedé pensando que podía pasar conmigo. Nunca me había sucedido esto. Pero los pensamientos de Jessica y Mike me distrajeron.

-Ash, tener que hacerla de chica buena, a ver si la tarada esta con el cuento de que se murió su madre, quiera que le tengan lástima y sacar ventaja, pero no se lo permitiré-La chica era verdaderamente odiosa.

-Wow, es muy bonita Isabella, me pregunto si le gustaría salir conmigo, creo que debo darle un poco de tiempo. No es buen momento. Tal vez después, lo mejor por ahora es ser agradable con ella.-Otro que también estaba a la caza de la chica. No me preocupé pues sé bien, que siempre les gusto más por sobre los otros chicos. Y entre todas las voces, no estaba ella.

Sonó el timbre y me levanté para ir a mi siguiente clase. Biología, genial más para aburrirme. Entré y me senté, el lugar contiguo estaba vacio pues no me gustaba tener compañía, corría pronto a quien osara sentarse ahí. Cuando menos esperé, la chica, Isabella Swan entraba y le dejaba algo al maestro. Él le dio un libro y por supuesto, la mandó a mi banca.

Caminó hacia el lugar, con un ligero tropiezo, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención. Lo que me llamó la atención fue su mirada. Era una mirada triste y profunda. Se sentó a mi lado, sin decir palabra. Ahora la tenia cerca, muy cerca y por más que me esforcé no escuché absolutamente nada. Tenia que hacer algo.

-Hola, eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? Soy Edward, Edward Cullen-ella volteó lentamente a verme y parecía incomoda. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes mientras con un atisbo de sonrisa contestó.

-Soy Bella Swan-me gustó su voz, la que salía de su boca, porque de su mente, no había nada. Se volvió a voltear y abrió su libro. Era raro. Era la primera vez que una chica no me miraba embobada y no me daba su número telefónico. Eso me dejo pensando durante un buen rato. La clase no fue tan interesante como esta chica. Es guapa, mucho, de cabello oscuro y muy buen cuerpo, definitivamente me gustó. Y tenía ese dejo de indefensión que me provocó una sensación rara. De inmediato pensé en todo lo que haría con ella en la cama. Sonreí

Después de las clases, mi hermano Emmet, se fue conmigo en mi carro, mientras los demás iban en el BMW de Rosalie.

-¿Ya viste a la chica nueva? Esta guapa, apuesto a que ya te dio su número telefónico.-Eso me molestó porque no fue así.

-Nop, no me lo dio… aún.-Emmet me miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya hermano, creo que estas perdiendo el toque.-Me molesté aun más.

-No esta para eso, su madre acaba de fallecer y esta triste, eso es todo.-Él me miró suspicaz.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le darás? ¿Dos meses, tres?-Sonreí.

-Creo que le daré dos.-Emmet siempre apostaba conmigo, éramos insoportablemente adictos a las apuestas. Además ahora que lo pensaba, Bella se me antojaba. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondría Jessica cuando nos viera salir juntos.

-Mmm, creo que ya estas pensando en ella, bien. Espero no te deje plantado hermano, no olvides que: "al mejor cazador se le va la liebre"-Y se carcajeó.

-No hermanito, no se me irá viva la paloma. Bella estará pronto en mi lista de conquistas.-Y reí con él, mientras el viento alborotaba mi cabello.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella

AMOR Y DESEO2

Cap.4 Cohibida

Bella

Nunca, lo juro. Nunca había visto un chico así de guapo, era prácticamente perfecto. Su cabello broncíneo, su rostro de rasgos perfectos como un adonis. Dios me quitó el aliento al verlo. Tuve que sacar fuerza de voluntad y voltear hacia otro lado. Aunque la chica, Jessica continuo parloteando, no la oí. Después me dirigí a Biología, mi siguiente clase y ahí estaba él. Las piernas me temblaban cuando caminé hacia la banca, me tropecé, pero aún así contuvo las ganas locas de besarlo delante de todos.

¿Qué me pasa? Nunca ningún chico me había llamado la atención. Ni yo a ellos. ¿Por qué ahora reaccionaba así? Ni siquiera lo conocía y me provocaba un mar de sensaciones No, no podía pensar en todo esto cuando tenía en mente lo de mi madre. Me obligué a seguir el hilo de la clase y aunque se presentó conmigo, preferí no verlo, me sentía extraña ante su mirada.

-Edward, es un lindo nombre-suspiré.

Claro que se puede esperar de una joven de dieciséis años, que es la edad que tengo al igual que los chicos de mi salón. Supongo que Edward también tiene 16, pero se ve tan guapo que la verdad no parecía una persona, sino un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso. Eso me hizo pensar que debía poner los pies en la tierra. No debía soñar de esa manera por que un chico como él, jamás se fijaría en mí. Sé perfectamente que no soy una belleza, soy común y corriente, sin gracia alguna. Lo único bueno en mi, es que soy buena cocinera. Pero creo que eso no califica para que un chico se fije en mí. Una vez que terminó la clase, nos separamos y el resto del día pasó lento. Subí a mi carcacha y me fui a casa. Una vez acostada en la quietud de la noche, la imagen de Edward no se apartaba de mi mente, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, era la tristeza de la soledad, mezclada con otras sensaciones desconocidas. No sabía que mi vida tendría un giro tan inesperado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 Citas.

POV Edward.

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que llegó Bella. Nos hemos hecho amigos, y no he intentado nada con ella…aún. Emmet me está presionando con el tiempo, recordándome la apuesta que hicimos. Y con ello, empieza mi plan.

Esta mañana en clase, platicaba con Bella, cuando para suerte mía, el profesor nos pidió un trabajo en parejas, era laborioso y tendríamos que trabajar mínimo tres semanas, pues era calificación final. Ya solo faltaban dos meses para terminar el semestre. Era un buen comienzo.

-¿Te parece Bella, si vamos a mi casa a la salida para poder ponernos de acuerdo en el trabajo que tenemos que entregar?

Ella asintió. Y le dije que a la salida, pasaba por ella. Quedé con Emmet que se fuera con los demás. Casi para ir por ella, Alice, mi hermana se dirigió a mí.

-Edward, por favor no vayas a lastimar a Bella.-Me quedé pasmado, pues ella jamás se metía en mi vida privada, yo jamás le había dicho nada de que anduviera con Jasper, me sentí ofendido de que ella lo hiciera y salió mi genio a flote.

-No tengo porque lastimarla, al contrario. Te aseguro que le gustará-le susurré al oído con picardía.

-No, Edward, esta chica, hay algo en ella, no debes lastimarla. Puede ser muy malo para ti.-suplicó.

-Por favor, deja de ver tanta televisión y dramas, no le va a pasar nada que ella no quiera. Además lo único malo es que después me de una cachetada y listo, asunto arreglado.-Vi su semblante y quise leer su pensamiento, pero se adelantó y lo oculto de mi. Molesto me di la vuelta y me alejé.

-¡Que tontería! No ha nacido una mujer que pueda dañarme, me aman demasiado para eso.-Sonreí ante mi propia vanidad.

Una vez con Bella en casa, puse música de fondo y entramos a la biblioteca, el lugar perfecto.

Ella no dejaba de admirar la casa, los detalles, todo. El ser millonario tiene sus ventajas.

-Wow, que linda casa, bueno mansión, esto no es una casa. Sonrió intimidada.

-No es nada Bella, solo es algo material. Las cosas materiales van y vienen pero lo importante es lo que tengas en el corazón.-le murmuré con tono de hombre sufrido.

-Vaya, es difícil encontrar a alguien de tu nivel expresarse así.-Me miró subyugada.

-Bueno será porque no todos sufren tragedias que marcan su vida.-Mi voz se agravó en un susurro como si no quisiera que ella supiera algo.

-¿Qué te sucedió a ti, para que hables de esa manera?- había caído. Siempre caen.

-Bueno el hecho de perder a tus padres y otros parientes en un accidente, es razón de más, pero no sé porque te estoy contando esto. No me gusta que lo sepa nadie.-Ahh el señuelo perfecto, la lástima y compasión, se sentiría identificada con su tragedia. Algo que nos uniría. Cómo me gustaba esta parte.

-Oh-exclamó sorprendida y claramente emocionada.-Yo sé lo que sientes, pero la vida debe seguir, tienes más familia, por ellos debes seguir adelante-lo decía en un tono vehemente. Sí había caído en mi trampa, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Bella estuviera en mi cama y ganar la apuesta.

* * *

Este Edward es muy mujeriego, veremos que sucederá, porque no esta bien lo que hace. Besos y gracias por leer, ya saben un comentario me hace muy feliz y me inspira a escribir, no les lleva más de dos minutos.

besos y nos vemos pronto.

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 CONOCIENDO A EDWARD

Cap.6 Conociendo a Edward

Bella POV

Pasaron dos meses, se hicieron llevaderos porque tenía una amiga muy buena: Ángela. Y Edward era tan atento y amable conmigo, hicieron que mi dolor fuera disminuyendo. Jessica, bueno, Jessica es un caso aparte, esa chica sólo habla y habla, no se preocupa de otras personas sólo de ella. Me contó que había salido con Edward, pero que ella lo había dejado. Intuyo que debió ser al revés, pero eso mejor me lo guardo. Mike Newton es otro chico muy lindo. La verdad estoy empezando a sentirme a gusto.

Debo decir también que conocí a Jacob Black es hijo de Billy Black, que a su vez es gran amigo de papá. Este chico es muy agradable, he ido a La Push varias veces con mi padre y es muy agradable y cálido el ambiente ahí. Hemos hecho buena amistad Jacob y yo. Él es un mecánico estupendo. Y la verdad, también es muy guapo. Y pensar que casi somos familia, pues de pequeña mi padre solía traerme a jugar con ellos. Lo que es la vida.

Ahora me siento como flan, tiemblo de emoción. Tenemos que entregar un trabajo Edward y yo. Tenemos tres semanas para entregarlo. Oh, si. Estar junto a él me encanta. Fuimos a su casa, es enorme, son millonarios. Pero él es tan diferente a otros chicos.

Es bueno, amable y sensible, no sabía que sus padres murieron en un accidente hasta que él me lo contó. De inmediato sentí que nos parecíamos en algo y eso me dio fuerzas y valor. He de confesar que me gusta muchísimo y creo. Creo que estoy enamorándome de él. Nunca había tenido todo este mar de confusiones y de sentimientos tan encontrados. Tal vez… sea posible algo entre nosotros. Tal vez, le guste a él.

He notado como me mira. Las veces que me ha tocado, sentí como una descarga eléctrica. Me mira y esos ojos verdes hacen que pierda la concentración. Mi padre no sabe nada, sólo sabe que es un amigo, pero no tiene buena opinión de él. Me ha dicho que no es de fiar. Y que debo tener cuidado. No creo que sea malo. Lo sé.

* * *

**Bueno, se que los capitulos son cortos, pero ya se iran alargando conforme se desarrolle el fic. Ya saben , que el mejor aliciente para un escritor son los reviews y no les ea mas de un minuto para hacerme feliz, les recuerdo que acabo de salir de enfermedad, disculpen el retraso y por cierto, actualizaré cada semana, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	7. Chapter 7 POV EDWARD

Cap.7 Bella Swan

Edward.

Cada vez crece más mi deseo por poseer a Bella, le miro y me doy cuenta de la suavidad de su piel, del aroma que emana de su cuerpo, jazmines y fresa. Me enerva tenerla cerca y no poder besarla.

Emmett sigue tras de mi, con el calendario en mano, para decirme que tengo el tiempo encima y no hay acción.

¡Oh! si supiera como deseo tenerla en mis brazos. Tengo que reprimir el deseo cada que estoy cerca de ella. Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que la toco. Es curioso porque a pesar de mis múltiples conquistas, jamás he sentido algo igual. Ha de ser porque no puedo leer su mente. Yo creo que es la ansiedad de tenerla. Quiero ganar la apuesta. Y lo haré.

Creo que la fecha ideal sería el día de mi cumpleaños, ya se acerca y Bella sería un excelente regalo, lo mejor de todo es que después de la fiesta, nos vamos a Europa, un regalo para mi, pero lo comparto con los demás. Emmett esta emocionado por el hecho de ir a recorrer los antiguos castillos, ya lo hemos hecho antes, pero parece un niño pequeño, le encantan.

Si, definitivamente será mejor poner tierra de por medio entre Bella y yo. No quiero que se haga ilusiones igual que las otras. Además se consolara pronto. Mike Newton sería buen candidato para hacerla que me olvide. No me gustan los dramas, ni me gusta que rueguen. Bueno esa parte me encanta, lástima que pierden encanto ante mí y ya no es lo mismo, já, eso me recuerda a Jessica.

En realidad tengo todo lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir: un buen físico, dinero y mucha suerte. No puedo pedirle más a la vida. Y la disfrutaré todo lo que pueda. Alice sigue molesta conmigo, pero no dejaré a Bella por sus tonterías. Es algo que me niego a hacer. Y es un bocado exquisito que no dejaré pasar.

* * *

Sorry sé que es corto pero ya viene la parte buena ymas larga, de hecho si recib reviews, pondré el miercoles otro capitulo.

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario.

besos

Bella Cullen H.

p.d. si alguien sabe como dejar más espacio entre el fic, porque cuando lo grabo no sucede nada, plis avisenme,


	8. Chapter 8BELLA POV

Cap.8 La invitación

Bella POV

He tenido sueños con Edward, es increíble sentir todo lo que siento por él. . Y creo que no le soy indiferente. Aunque hay un pequeño detalle. Jessica al ver que nosotros hemos convivido bastante a causa del trabajo de equipo, platicó conmigo ayer por teléfono. Me dijo que él la había seducido y que después la había abandonado sin explicación alguna. Que antes de eso, era todo miel y dulzura, pero no puedo creerlo de Edward, es tan lindo, tan atento. He visto en sus ojos la sinceridad, lo que me ha confesado y no creo que él sea así. A lo mejor son los celos de esta chica, no es la primera que habla de él. Hay varias chicas que han dicho cosas malas de él. Pero por envidia pueden decir miles de cosas.

Edward me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, dijo que no seria tan ruidosa, ni que invitaría a tanta gente. Solo la más intima. Me dio gusto saberlo. Y siento que ese día puede pasar algo especial, lo presiento. Ansió que llegue ese día.

Mientras tanto seguimos juntos. No es nada oficial… aún, pero su manera de ser tan delicado, tan romántico, me acaba de regalar una rosa. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que ni siquiera ha intentado besarme, aunque muero por que así sea. Siempre tiene una sonrisa, un detalle. Ahora lo veo con claridad. Estoy total e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Su hermano Emmett es muy gracioso, pero la que si me sorprendió fue su hermana Alice. Cuando me la presentó le vi un semblante triste, y se marchó de inmediato. Hablaré con ella después, a lo mejor dije algo que la ofendió ó la molestó. No quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ellos.

* * *

**Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.**

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas tambien mil gracias por leerme.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	9. Chapter 9 LA INVITACION EDWARD POV

Cap.9 La Invitación

POV EDWARD

Ahora ya tenia fecha, mi cumpleaños, por fin le había invitado, aunque debo decir que mi hermana Alice esta de lo más pesada, casi no me habla. Y no puedo leer sus pensamientos. Aunque ella tiene visiones del futuro, es muy al azar y como me dijo una vez. No es definitivo, el futuro puede cambiar. Me hubiera gustado que tuviera visiones seguido, podríamos divertirnos de muchas maneras Emmett, Alice y yo. Rosalie es muy déspota, sólo se quiere a ella misma, y bueno, lo que siente por Emmett es algo relativamente profundo dado que tienen poco de conocerse.

Bien de hecho ahora para mi "fiesta" ya puse de acuerdo a Emmett, llevaremos algunos amigos, algo tranquilo, para que Bella se sienta en confianza, después las cosas se darán solas y al día siguiente nos vamos de vacaciones. ¡Será genial! Esta chica es realmente buena. Me refiero a que no es como Jessica, de lo poco que he visto de ella, no le gusta presumir, no es coqueta, no se maquilla y sin embargo, es hermosa.

Y lo más curioso de todo. No se deslumbra de lo que tengo. No he percibido ambición ni envidia alguna, como si fuera feliz con lo que tiene. Caray, es algo rara. Pero en fin. Después de la fiesta:

¡Au revoir mon amour!

Me dedicaré a buscar chicas en Europa. Emmett podrá hacer de las suyas y Rosalie tendrá sus desfiles de modas en París, Milán y otros lugares parecidos.

Busqué a detalle todo lo necesario para poder poner en marcha mi plan. La música, la comida, el color de las cortinas, arreglar adecuadamente mi cuarto. Un buen perfume, en fin. No hubo detalle que no hubiera dejado pasar por alto.

Y por fin. Con verdaderas ansias llegó por fin, el día esperado. Casi no aguantaba mis ansias, tuve que pensar en otras cosas para poder distraerme. Los chicos habían llegado, la mayoría (unos diez) eran amigos de Emmett. La música tranquila, la comida lista en el comedor. Bebidas, sólo refresco. Y un poco de champán en mi recamara, enfriándose. Era mi noche y la disfrutaría.

Ahí viene Bella, esta realmente muy hermosa.

* * *

LES EXPLICO QUE DENTRO DE POCO LOS CAPITULOS SERÁN MAS LARGOS, ESTO SOLO ES LA INTRODUCCION AL FIC.

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuidense mucho

Bella Cullen H.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EDWARD.**

**CAPITULO HOT LIGTH**

**BELLA POV**

**Llegué hasta su mansión. Había engañado a mi padre, le había contado que iba de fiesta con Ángela. Mi padre la apreciaba, por eso ni cuenta se dio del engaño. Yo iba realmente ansiosa, mi corazón palpitaba frenético.**

**No sabía exactamente que ponerme y Ángela nuevamente me ayudó. Me prestó un vestido verde botella con escote halter, unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto. De por si soy torpe para tener equilibrio, no quise tentar mi suerte.**

**Llevaba un peinado de chongo casual con algunos mechones en espiral cayendo "casual" entre mi rostro y un poco de maquillaje. No permití que Ángela me llenara la cara como un payaso. No me gusta el maquillaje, fue solo un poco de rimel, un poco de sombra plateada y labial. Y unas gotas de mi perfume favorito: jazmines.**

**El me recibió en la entrada de su mansión. ¡Dios! Que guapo se ve con ese traje de etiqueta. Sentí que las piernas me temblaron, estaba sumamente emocionada. Tenia que comportarme.**

**Me dio el brazo y subimos hacia la entrada. Estaba adornado de una manera romántica, sin caer en lo pesado no en lo superficial. No intentaban deslumbrar, sólo que se sintiera a gusto quien lo viera. La música era sumamente sensual, no creí que unos adolescentes fueran capaces de gustar de ese tipo de música. Saludé a Emmett y Rosalie, pero no vi por ninguna parte a Alice ni a Jasper. Eso hizo recordarme nuevamente que tal vez Alice estuviera molesta conmigo. Después le preguntaría a Edward.**

**Después de bailar unas cuantas piezas, vi que todos estaban en parejas muy acaramelados. Nadie se fijaba en nosotros. Y en un momento Edward me dijo:**

**-¿Quieres ver algo hermoso?-Asentí y me llevó hacia el balcón, en el piso superior, donde muy serio contemplaba las estrellas, era una vista increíble. Una noche perfecta y estrellada, no estaba lloviendo como siempre. Y eso me hizo pensar y confirmar, que esta noche seria muy importante en mi vida.**

**-Si, es muy hermoso.-Le confirmé.**

**-Que lastima que contemples lo hermoso y que sientas ese vacío en el corazón, sentir ese anhelo de amar, desear que alguien te ame por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes.-Se rio con una risa amarga, y me miró.**

**-No sabes lo que daría porque alguien me amara. Me siento muy solo.-Su voz se quebró en la última parte y yo no pude evitar el deseo de consolarlo. Me abracé a él. Y mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-Yo…yo…te amo Edward. Te amo con todo mi corazón, no me importa tu dinero, no me importa nada que no seas tú.-Y lentamente ambos nos fuimos acercando hasta fundirnos en un beso tierno.**

**Nunca supe cómo, pero después me encontraba en su cama, mientras él me iba desnudando lentamente, entre besos y caricias. Yo me sentía en el paraíso. Deseé que ese momento no terminara nunca.**

**Las suaves sabanas de satín se deslizaban como agua sedosa y cálida entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo solo quería demostrarle mi amor, quería probarle que lo amaba. Que mejor prueba que ésta. Entregarle mi virginidad, mi pureza, y lo hacia con gusto. No deseaba nada más que seguir en sus brazos.**

**Cuando me hizo suya no pude evitar gemir de placer. En sus brazos conocí el amor en su más pura expresión. No había nada mejor en este mundo que la miel de su boca que yo saboreaba con deleite. Se portó muy caballeroso y gentil al principio, después se mostró sumamente fogoso y apasionado. No podía creer todas las sensaciones que me estaba brindando. Una sola caricia suya me hacia vibrar de placer.**

**No fue una, fueron varias las veces que esa noche nos entregamos, mi boca estaba ansiosa y sedienta de Edward, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. No había duda alguna. Yo era completamente suya. **

**Cuando el sol apareció por la ventana, mi dicha era inmensa, qué importaba lo que dijera mi padre, esto era amor. Amor real. Y había sido tan feliz en sus brazos. Anhelaba más. Busqué su cálido cuerpo junto a mí, pero noté que no estaba. Miré y lo busqué por toda la habitación. No había rastro de él.**

**Cuando me estaba vistiendo, extrañada por no encontrarlo por ningún lado y sin querer que nadie se enterara que había pasado la noche ahí, encontré un papel doblado en su almohada.**

_**Queridísima Bella:**_

_**Gracias por el regalo. Me voy de viaje a Europa, no te preocupes, mi mayordomo te llevara a tu casa.**_

_**Espero que esto no cambie nuestra amistad.**_

**En ese momento, si hubiera caído un rayo no hubiera hecho el mismo efecto en mí. ¡Me había engañado! Lo había hecho. No quise creer en las advertencias de los demás y como una idiota caí en su trampa. Empecé a llorar, me vestí y salí humillada de aquella mansión. Nadie supo cuando salí. Me dirigí al bosque y ahí desahogué todo mi dolor.**

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	11. Chapter 11MI CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD POV

Cap.11 MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

Edward. POV

Por fin. La vi y no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, al natural era muy hermosa, pero arreglada, se veía espectacular, Emmett me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Todo estaba listo.

Una vez que bailamos y que deambulamos entre los amigos de Emmett, que daban el aspecto de una fiesta intima, la llevé al balcón. Soy un genio, pues con unas cuantas frases y mi voz llena de dolor, cayó en mis brazos. Lo único que podríamos decir que me incomodó, fue que Alice no se quiso presentar en la fiesta, ni permitió que Jasper estuviera. Lástima se hubieran divertido. Pero tuve que mantenerla alejada antes, porque quería prevenir a Bella. Sigo sin entender porqué, pues ella no se mete con la vida de ninguno de nosotros, hagamos lo que hagamos.

En fin. Ya tenia a Bella entre mis brazos y entre besos y caricias, lentamente la conduje a mi recamara. Una vez ahí la deposité en la cama, mientras no dejaba de besarla y mis manos le quitaron la ropa. Es increíble lo sedosa que es su piel. Su aroma realmente me excitaba, me volvió loco. No recuerdo que ninguna otra chica me excitara como ella. Y era realmente encantadora. Prenda tras prenda su rubor aumentaba a minutos, era algo hipnótico. Utilicé mis mejores dotes de amante, fui gentil con ella y fui besando su cuello, acariciaba su cintura, me deleite estrujando sus preciosas caderas, besé y gocé a mi antojo sus delicados senos, no hubo parte de ella que no besara y acariciara. Sentí como perdí el control con ella, no podía más, necesitaba sentirla. Ya no me mostré gentil, estaba apasionado, me sentía lleno de un sentimiento extraño, porque anhelaba el sabor de su boca, mis manos se deleitaban con la suavidad de su vientre. Recorrí con mis labios sus hermosas piernas, y finalmente la hice mía.

-¡Era virgen!- cómo un autentico mazazo descubrí que ella era virgen. No podía creerlo. No pensé que ella nunca… cuando leía las mentes de las chicas, sabía que habían tenido sexo. Y aunque Bella no era de ese tipo, jamás pasó por mi mente que ella nunca… Ese detalle me dejó extraño. Yo lo sospeché, pero confirmarlo era muy diferente. Una sensación diferente recorría mi cuerpo. Con sorpresa noté como nuestros cuerpos eran dos partes perfectas que se acoplaban sin reparo. La sorpresa aunada a mi estado febril, me hizo hacerle el amor una y otra vez. No hubo parte de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido besado y acariciado. Ella era algo imposible de creer. Cuando por fin quedamos agotados. Ella se durmió de inmediato, pero yo no. Tenía esa extraña sensación en mí.

Después de un rato, cuando casi amanecía salí sigilosamente, me sentí como un ladrón. Me sentí mal. Tuve el impulso de regresar y estar a su lado cuando despertara. Emmett ya estaba listo y me empujó sin dejarme regresar, no valieron mis excusas. Iba feliz de que por fin nos íbamos a Europa. No quería ir. Quería quedarme con Bella, y creyendo que yo seguía jugando, me cargó y me llevó a la camioneta. Nos alejamos de ahí. Quería regresar, me sentía estúpido y ruin. Cuando menos pensé estábamos dentro del avión.

Tendría que hablarle por lo menos. Seria un muy rudo despertar. Sus ojos cafés me seguían a todas partes. No tuve descanso, porque cuando marqué a su casa en la mañana nadie contestó. Me abrumó la culpa.

Ahí empezó mi tortura. Necesitaba a Bella. Necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos. Comprendí que algo pasaba conmigo, pues yo extrañaba su calor, su olor, su presencia. Y sabía que ella no me lo perdonaría.

Pero yo haría hasta lo imposible, le rogaría, le suplicaría si fuera necesario. Pero regresaría conmigo. Que equivocado estaba. No sabía lo que me deparaba el destino.

Emmett después me dijo entre risas que cuando salí había dejado una nota en la almohada. Una extraña furia se apoderó de mí, cómo se había atrevido a mirarla. Ella, la criatura más inocente y pura se había entregado a mi, y yo, yo me comporté como el peor de los canallas, me sentí tan mal que me dieron nauseas de mi mismo, me sentía físicamente dolorido del corazón, y sentí una ira hacia mi hermano, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer semejante canallada? Me le fui encima a golpes, Alice nos vio pero no se movió en absoluto y Jasper intentó calmar la situación. Emmett era mucho más fuerte que yo, pero no me importó.

-¡IMBECIL, ¿quién demonios te dijo que lo hicieras? ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO? La lastimaste…-me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué demonios te comportas así? Siempre lo he hecho con tus conquistas para que no te molesten después, además fuiste tu el de la idea. ¿No lo recuerdas?-Esas palabras me dejaron noqueado, fui tan maldito como había sido con las otras, pero había una diferencia, las otras no me importaban… y entonces el peso abrumador de la razón se impuso. Yo… la amaba.

Emmett se quedó de una pieza pues jamás, pero jamás habíamos tenido una pelea por una mujer, y en un chispazo de entendimiento comprendió y ya no intentó defenderse, y aunque quise seguir, quien merecía ser golpeado era yo, por maldito y para sorpresa de todos menos de Alice, comencé a llorar.

-No Edward la pregunta correcta es para ti ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella?-me dijo fríamente Alice. Confirmaba mis propios razonamientos.

-¡Debo regresar!-fue todo lo que dije, todos menos Alice mostraron confusión, pero Emmett, sólo asintió abatido y apenado.

-Sólo danos dos días y regresaremos-dijo Rosalie molesta. Abatido tuve que asentir. De todos modos el problema ya estaba, y lo que necesitaba era su perdón, tendría que pensar en algo.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien.


	12. Chapter 12y13INFORTUNIO EDWAR POV

Cap.12 En casa

Bella POV

Después de mucho rato, llegué a mi casa, mi padre estaba por regresar, me cambie de inmediato y me encerré en el baño a darme una ducha. Tenia la garganta cerrada, pues no podía llorar, me sentía tan mal. Levaba algunos rasguños producto de mi paso por el bosque.

Me sentía más que mal. Me sentí usada, humillada, engañada, había confiado en él, había puesto mis esperanzas en él. Él se mostraba tan sincero, pero claro solo la estúpida de Bella es capaz de caer ante el más obvio de los engaños.

Sin fuerzas para llorar más, terminé de ducharme y me fui a mi recamara, mi padre llegó poco rato después, pero creo que me encontró dormida, la verdad estaba cansada. Cuando desperté mi padre había cenado, apenada bajé pero él no me dijo absolutamente nada.

Parecía como si supiera lo que había hecho, eso me hacia sentir peor. Mi corazón sangró de manera continua e intermitente por días y semanas, no había calma para mi dolor. Mi padre seguía con su rutina de trabajo y Jacob me frecuentaba, era un gran alivio contar con Jacob, siempre tan alegre, me contagiaba su alegría. Aunque solo fuera de manera pasajera, pues mi corazón suspiraba tontamente por Edward. No volví a saber de él y supuse que me había olvidado. Una más de sus conquistas.

Pero yo no lo olvidaría seria completamente imposible, había sido de él, había sido suya. Y esos besos y caricias se quedaron grabados a fuego en mi piel y mi alma.

Cap.13 INFORTUNIO.

POV EDWARD

Una vez en Europa ninguno de mis familiares y amigos me soportaba, a todas horas marcaba a la casa de Bella sin respuesta alguna, parecía que habían cortado el servicio. Emmett me había pedido perdón por lo que había hecho, pero a fin de cuentas yo era el único culpable de lo sucedido.

Habíamos hecho las pases.

-No te preocupes hermano, en cuanto regreses la buscas, le pides perdón y ya, como si nada hubiera pasado.-contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ojala sea así de fácil- una débil sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Él iba manejando y todos íbamos en una camioneta muy cómodamente, ya era de noche y nos dirigíamos a nuestro hotel, después de un recorrido por un castillo en Francia, Emmett iba diciendo no sé que chiste cuando de la nada, un árbol cayo en el camino, haciendo que él diera un volantazo y salimos despedidos hacia un desfiladero.

Sentí mucho dolor cuando desperté, era de noche, pero no se veía ni siquiera la luna, busqué con la vista a mis hermanos y amigos, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos fuera de la camioneta, regados por distintos lugares. Me sentí mareado, estaba sangrando, vi con horror que los demás también.

Volví a perder la consciencia, pero antes alcance a ver una figura:

-Prometen mucho, debemos hacerlo, serán excelentes para nuestra causa. Después de eso, un terrible dolor en el cuello y mis brazos. Como si una fiera me hubiera mordido, jadeé y pasó, pero al minuto un dolor intenso se apoderó de mí. Era lo peor que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Pero eso no fue todo, pude escuchar como los demás también gritaban de dolor.

-Llevémoslos lejos de aquí.- Y sentí que me llevaban y luego más dolor. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero esa tortura era como estar en el mismísimo infierno. Cuando por fin terminó, yo había pedido que me mataran no sé cuantas veces.

Abrí los ojos y todo era muy confuso. Había algo raro en mí. Podía detectar cualquier sonido, por leve que fuera, y aunque estuviera muy lejos, era perfectamente audible, sentía mi cuerpo diferente y los que estuvieron junto a mí, se habían marchado. Era muy extraño, capté diferentes aromas.

Y los pensamientos de todos. Era caótico escuchar sus voces dentro de mi cabeza con tal volumen y todos al mismo tiempo. Pero aún así volteé a ver a Alice, nos quedamos mirando asombrados, podía ver en su mente, antes sólo eran palabras sueltas que fácilmente podía hilar y saber que pensaban, pero ahora, era como tener la radio prendida en todo momento. Vi nuestros rostros con los ojos rojos en la mente de Alice y después otras imágenes, nosotros alimentándonos de animales.

Ahora Alice tenía visiones y eran tan frecuentes que era como estar viendo la televisión. Nos sentimos completamente devastados, nos miramos y nuestra piel era muy pálida y no me había dado cuenta, teníamos los ojos rojos como rubíes.

Esto no estaba bien. Teníamos graves problemas.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, GRACIAS TAMBIEN


	13. Chapter 14 RETOMANDO MI VIDA

Cap.14 RETOMANDO MI VIDA.

POV BELLA

Después de lo que creí una eternidad salí a flote. Tenia que hacerlo, mi padre estaba muy mal y era por mi culpa. Todo iba muy mal. Incluso la escuela. Lo único bueno en este tiempo fue Jacob.

Seguido se presentaba en casa. Siempre llevaba un detalle para mí. Mi padre le tomó aprecio. Y no pude hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. Era en poco tiempo mi mejor amigo.

Todos los días, trataba de enterarme si los Cullen habían vuelto, pero no. Eran esperanzas inútiles. A pesar de todo le amaba. Amaba a Edward con toda mi alma. Me había dolido su engaño y no lo perdonaría. Ese también seria mi castigo. Estar lejos de él.

Aunque mi vida era gris, un gris oscuro, había rayos de luz, Jacob era excelente para distraerme, era tan tierno. Pero eso era peligroso, muy peligroso para él. Yo no podía amar a nadie más. Cuando el me confesó que me amaba, tuve que ser sincera y tenia pánico de que se alejara de mi.

Sin embargo, no sucedió así. Me besó tiernamente la mejilla y me dijo que podía esperar. No había prisa. No quería forzarme a nada, que seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo. Y eso me hizo feliz.

Jacob me aceptaba tal como era, con todo y mi amor a Edward, él sabia perfectamente que no lo había dejado de amar. Y aún así seguía fiel a mí.

Conseguí trabajo con los Newton, aunque no podía dejar pasar que la Sra. Newton lo hacia obligada por su marido. Yo no le caía bien, y la razón era obvia. Mike seguía enamorado de mí. Parecía una maldición, era increíble que a quien yo amara no me quisiera y otros estuvieran enamorados de mí. Sin ser correspondidos en absoluto. Era una autentica ironía.

Pasaron lentamente las semanas, mientras mi dolor estaba latente. Una mañana de sábado llegó a la tienda, un joven, a quien Mike atendió. Yo estaba acomodando mercancía recién llegada cuando Mike me llamó:

-Por favor Bella, atiende al cliente, regreso en seguida. Mike andaba enfermo del estomago y tenia que ausentarse seguido, no lo culpo por eso. Me dirigí al mostrador, saludé al cliente y él me saludó.

-Vaya, quien diría que encontraría cosas tan lindas en este lugar.-Me ruboricé pues entendí la indirecta, a menos que fuera un tipo que se enamorara de las latas de gusanos para pesca ó de las trampas para animales que también vendían ahí.

-¿Desea que le muestre algo en especial?-dije con indiferencia.

-Claro ¿me podría mostrar la tienda de campaña para 4 personas?-de inmediato fui por ella y se la mostré. Llegó de nuevo Mike y trató de acaparar al cliente.

-Lo siento, deseo que me siga atendiendo la señorita-le dijo cortante y Mike se tuvo que hacer a un lado, después de unos minutos corrió de nuevo al baño. Entonces le puse atención, era un joven como de unos 25 años, de pelo negro azabache y ojos azules como el cielo, eran muy bonitos, casi hipnóticos. De cuerpo atlético y piel pálida por lo que parecía que casi nunca se asoleaba y de modales exquisitos, su voz varonil la modulaba de manera que no necesitaba gritar aunque estuviera retirado. Debo admitirlo, me impresionó.

Después de una hora, había una montaña de cosas que había comprado. Había sido una excelente venta. Le di el cambio.

-Mil gracias ¿señorita…?-esperaba mi respuesta.

-Isabela, Isabela Swan-le contesté con amabilidad, era lo mínimo después de tan buena venta. Obtendría una excelente comisión.

-Yo me llamo Kyle, Kyle Knigth, a sus hermosos pies.-Y me tomó la mano y la besó. Ese gesto me desconcertó. Y se marchó sonriente. Llevaba toda la mercancía como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

Al subir a su camioneta, una chica de pelo negro, le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Ahh, Kyle, ¿eso quiere decir que cada quien tendrá su propia tienda?

-En absoluto querida hermanita, pero encontré una chica encantadora y no pude resistir la tentación. Es adorable.

La chica que llevaba gafas negras me miró desde la camioneta.

-Sí, es linda. Vámonos que tengo hambre y debemos llegar a la posada.

Y se marcharon.

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, gracias de todos modos.**


	14. Chapter 14UN NUEVO AMIGO

Cap.15 Un nuevo amigo.

Después de una semana me fui al centro del pueblo, pues necesitaba provisiones para la semana, no me gustaba salir, así que Jacob me acompañó, me sentía bien con él.

Estábamos en el pasillo de cereales y yo llevaba mi ración de un mes. Ya había comprado la verdura y lo demás. Sólo faltaba pagar, iba distraída cuando choqué, bueno más bien atropellé a alguien, de inmediato pedí disculpas. Sentí tremendo bochorno cuando me di cuenta que era Kyle, el que había comprado en la tienda de Mike. Estaba sobándose el tobillo, mientras Jacob lo miraba receloso.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo-balbuceaba ruborizada. Él se levantó de inmediato y me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale la pena, con tal de volver a verte Isabella-Me saludó muy entusiasta, lo que no agradó a Jacob. Una chica de pelo negro se situó al lado de él. Me sonrió.

-Sólo dime Bella-le comenté ruborizada, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Jacob, que estaba más que molesto.

-Bella te presento a mi hermana Ámbar, Ámbar te presento a Isabela.-de inmediato me tendió la mano, era agradable.

También presenté a Jacob, sólo que se enojó cuando dije:

-Les presento a mi amigo Jacob Black-gruñó y saludó, la sonrisa de Kyle se ensanchó enormemente, mientras Ámbar le dedicaba una sonrisa cortes.

-Hola Bella es un placer...-la voz de la chica era hermosa como ella.- Oye de casualidad sabes donde hay una cafetería, somos nuevos por aquí y no conocemos.

-Claro que si, si gustan podemos llevarlos, no esta lejos de aquí.-respondí entusiasta, era una buena manera de borrar el accidente de hace unos minutos.

-Bella, esta a dos cuadras de aquí, no se perderán si van ellos.-era Jacob muy molesto quien lo dijo. Kyle de inmediato se dio cuenta.

-Si les causamos molestias, déjenlo así por favor. Vamos Ámbar, ya la encontraremos. Adiós y gracias por su ayuda.

Me sentí molesta con Jacob.- ¿Que te pasa? Eso es una grosería.

-Kyle, Ámbar, esperen por favor. -Los alcancé con el carrito de compras y nos fuimos a pagar, Jacob iba detrás como niño regañado.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, me despedí, sólo que:

-Por favor Bella, ya que amablemente nos trajeron aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarles un postre y café. ¿Aceptan?

De inmediato acepté, se me vino a la mente un delicioso pay de manzana con un capuchino. Jacob sólo gruñó. Entramos todos. Después de un rato, supe toda la vida de estos hermanos. Él era escritor de novelas de terror y ciencia ficción y ella era entomóloga, ambos se compaginaban muy bien y les gustaba viajar seguido. Kyle buscaba inspiración para un nuevo libro y ella tenia trabajo, pero podía hacerlo a larga distancia. Maravilla de internet.

Al principio Kyle pensó que Jacob era mi novio, aunque se lo había dicho pero después se dio cuenta que éramos solo amigos, eso se vio a leguas, le encantó, no así a Jacob que deseaba que saliéramos de ahí.

Después de ese día, nos hicimos buenos amigos. Pasaron los meses y ellos me frecuentaban en la casa, Kyle era sumamente agradable, muy caballeroso y siempre tenía un detalle conmigo. Mi padre receloso al principio, terminó por apreciarlos al igual que yo. Disfrutábamos mucho los viernes pues ellos se quedaban hasta el día siguiente, siempre platicando, riendo y haciéndome la vida más llevadera.

Y pasó el tiempo, entre mis amigos y Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Se hizo apacible mi vida. Me había graduado, pero no tenía intenciones de ir a la universidad… por ahora.

Yo no le ponía atención a las cosas, como siempre, muy despistada, la única amiga fuera de los hermanos Knigth era Ángela, ella y Ben me frecuentaban y era tan linda conmigo, que siempre estuve agradecida por su amistad.

Era viernes por la tarde, cuando tocaron al timbre. Fui hacia la puerta y abrí, ahí estaban mirándose molestos uno y otro: Kyle y Jacob, ambos con sendos ramos de rosas rojas y una caja de caramelos y chocolates en forma de corazón.

****Si pueden ver el video de DONT SPEAK de No doubt, es lo del capitulo.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:RociodePeru, maidharu28, Roxy, estrella, elsa. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	15. Chapter 15EDWARD

Cap.16 EDWARD

Canción de Edward durante el año de vampirización. (in the shadows, de The Rasmus) veanla con la letra en español por fis.

Una vez que entendimos que nuestras vidas habían cambiado para siempre, todos se mostraban emocionados, menos yo, todas las habilidades que tenia no me servían de nada, porque fácilmente podría matar a Bella, anhelaba tanto su compañía, el recuerdo de esa noche me seguía como una doble tortura, uno porque era lo más hermoso que había tenido en mi corta vida y dos porque ella debió sufrir al pensar que la abandoné, que me porté como un maldito truhan y que ahora, lo que necesito es verla, suplicarle y pedirle perdón, le he mandado muchas cosas, cartas, regalos, pero todo regresa sin ser contestado, ni abierto.

Sé que me merezco esto, pero solo pedía una oportunidad, solo eso. Ahora tengo otra vida muy distinta y Bella…sin Bella no quiero nada, su amor me transformó por completo. Ahora ya casi se cumple el año, podemos volver a Forks, anhelo verla y suplicarle de rodillas si es preciso. Si ella no quiere nada conmigo, lo comprenderé, pero no puedo permitir que ella este desprotegida.

Ahora muero de angustia de pensar a lo que puede estar expuesta, yo ahora soy inmortal, pero ella es frágil, delicada, tan hermosa. Que no soportaría que algo malo le pasara, debo regresar.

Mi tío lejano Carlisle nos ha encontrado, para mi sorpresa, él era vampiro desde hacia mucho, como casi nunca lo veíamos porque primero eran las diversiones, ya se pueden imaginar la impresión y luego él fue nuestro guía. Su esposa Esme es muy amable y buena con nosotros, como lamento que solo así los hayamos conocido. Ahora todos formamos una familia. Jasper y Rosalie no tienen otra opción, aunque ellos por su parte están felices, están con su ser amado. Y eso es algo difícil de encontrar en "nuestra especie".

Me siento tan confundido, me siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, estoy solo y me siento abatido. Ahora que puedo tenerlo todo, no me sirve de nada sin ella.

No importa lo que pase, ella tiene que saber la verdad, me duele que piense que fue un engaño, aunque así fue. Necesito oír que me perdona. Aunque no pueda pedirle que este conmigo.

Si mi destino es estar solo, será el precio a pagar por el daño hecho a mi Bella. Aunque conservo la ...esperanza de que estemos... juntos.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: monica morales. mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	16. Chapter 17 SAN VALENTIN

_**Nota: No sé que pasa en ffnet. Que ahora no me deja responder los review de las chicas que estan inscritas, asi que los pondré aquí, y espero que se arregle pronto.**_

Lo unico que puedo decir en favor mio. Es que esta historia fue de las primeras que escribí, por lo tanto hay algunos errores. Mil gracias por decirme, ya lo corregí.

_Cap.17 ¿SAN VALENTIN?_

_Era viernes por la tarde, cuando tocaron al timbre. Fui hacia la puerta y abrí, ahí estaban mirándose molestos uno y otro: Kyle y Jacob, ambos con sendos ramos de rosas rojas y una caja de caramelos y chocolates en forma de corazón.  
_

_Me puse rígida y sólo acerté a mirarlos sorprendida.  
_

_—Bella… —dijo Jacob. Mientras Kyle me besaba la mano, ambos me entregaron las rosas y los dulces, casi me tiran en su afán de ser el primero en entregármelas, me las llevé a la cocina, puse las flores en floreros y los chocolates los guardé. Alcancé a escuchar su pleito silencioso.  
_

_—Le gustaron las mías—reclamó Jacob  
_

_—No, la verdad las mías están más hermosas y le gustaron más. Aceptó las tuyas por cortesía.—le respondió ácidamente Kyle.  
_

_—Además yo llegue primero y yo la conozco mejor que tu, escritorcillo de cuarta—le espetó Jacob de malas maneras.  
_

_—Pues permíteme decirte que tus modales dejan mucho que desear, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama, y obvio ella me prefiere a mí.—le miró de manera suspicaz. Entré sin creer lo que oí.  
Ambos me miraban en la sala, esperando que dijera algo. La ira me invadió.  
_

_—!Fuera los dos! —Ambos se vieron uno al otro desconcertados.  
_

_—¡Dije fuera, váyanse, no quiero verlos!— Casi los empujé a la salida mientras ellos no atinaban a reaccionar, les cerré la puerta de un golpe y subí a mi habitación y comencé a llorar.  
¿Como era posible que pensaran que yo podía ofrecer algo?  
_

_Eso lo único que hizo fue disparar mis recuerdos, esos dolorosos recuerdos que tanto trataba de esconder. En unos días más sería el cumpleaños de Edward, en unos días más cumpliría un año de su partida._

_Recordé desde el día en que se había ido dejándome un recado sobre la almohada, era doloroso, mucho y me regodeaba con el. Ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que Kyle y Jacob estuvieran peleando por mí. No quería saber nada del amor. Y se los dejaría bien claro. Oh si, ya verían esos dos.  
_

_Sin embargo un cálido sentimiento me embargó cuando recordé el día de mi cumpleaños.  
_

_Como siempre estaba lloviendo a cantaros y mi padre que estaba serio conmigo no me permitió salir cuando quise ir a la librería.  
_

_—No Bella, ¿es que no ves que tiempo tenemos? Es peligroso, mejor sales otro día.—Y me resigné, subí a mi recamara a realizar algunas tareas pendientes y me dormí. Últimamente dormía mucho._

_Al poco rato, no se escuchaba el ruido de la tele y pensé que mi padre había salido, bajé con cuidado pues estaba oscuro y no quise prender la luz, todavía iba adormilada. Se encendieron las luces y mucha gente estaba ahí.  
_

_—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron a coro, entre ellos mi padre y un gran anuncio de "Feliz cumpleaños Bella" que colgaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Me abrumó de golpe todo eso.  
Había un gran pastel rosa y regalos al lado. Bocadillos y platos listos para servirse, y una enorme fuente de gelatina de sabores.  
_

_Kyle, Ámbar, Jacob, Billy, Seth, Leah, su madre y mi padre estaban ahí reunidos por mi. Me dio un ataque de pánico y alegría que controlé a tiempo para evitar el doctor._

Fue una velada realmente divertida muy a mi pesar, pues la negrura que invadía mi corazón, era atenuada por esas luces de alegría, sólo hasta que se fueran, mientras decidí gozar el rato.  


_Ámbar me regalo un dije muy hermoso de plata, con un corazón que era en realidad un porta retrato. Era hermoso. Kyle por su parte me obsequio una serie de libros de los clásicos junto con algunos de su autoría. Era demasiado. Pero no me permitió regresarlos. Jacob y Billy me regalaron un hermoso juego de Collar y pulsera de corales de colores, un trabajo que ellos mismos hicieron, era lindísimo. Mi padre me dio una cámara de video, que él mismo estrenó para grabar la fiesta y tener esos recuerdos. Y finalmente mi padre me obsequió una cuenta en el banco, era bastante, pues eran los ahorros de mi padre y lo que mi madre me había dejado. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que le había costado, para poder hacer todo eso. Con singular alegría me dio una chequera con mi nombre. Lloré emocionada por el afecto que me brindaban, un afecto que yo no merecía, pues siempre estaba pensado en Edward, muy a mi pesar, él siempre estaba en mi pensamiento, pero cada vez más con rencor._

Nunca hubo una sola carta de él, ni una llamada, había desaparecido de mi vida, como si nunca hubiera existido, pero si lo había hecho. Había irrumpido en mi vida y lo había grabado a fuego en mi corazón. Ahora trataba de sobrellevar las cosas, y aunque Kyle y Jacob eran excelentes amigos, no podía pensar en ninguno como posible pareja. Aunque tal vez, sería lo mejor, no había nada más para mí.

* * *

_**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**_

_**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**_

_**Mil gracias a:kabamas por hacerme ver este error. mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**_

_**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**_


	17. Chapter 18REMEMBRANZAS

Cap.18 Remembranzas

La noche de Navidad fue algo sumamente divertido. Fue en casa y estuvieron varios invitados. Como siempre Jacob y Billy, Sue, Seth y Leah, Kyle y su hermana Ámbar con quien me llevaba muy bien.

Habíamos preparado ponche, ensalada, manzanas y un gran pavo relleno. Una receta de mi abuela. Y todos quedaron muy satisfechos con la comida. Los regalos nos esperaban al pie del árbol. Me inundó la tristeza que disfrace con emoción y lloré. Aunque Leah y Ámbar me consolaban y me dijeron que no llorara que si me habían llevado regalos, lloré aún más. Tanto cariño era inmerecido de mi parte. Me sentía mal, por que todos ellos me querían y me cuidaban. Y sin embargo sólo pensaba en él. Mi corazón seguía lleno de nubes negras que no permitían un rayo de sol.

Fue cuando vi que Kyle se había puesto de acuerdo con Jacob y Seth para poner una puesta en escena de "Un cuento de Navidad", pasamos un buen rato de risas, pues continuamente se peleaban por los diálogos Jacob y Kyle. Seth solo les seguí el juego, cuando terminaron, no podía levantarme de la risa que me tenia doblada. Algo casi imposible.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Yo había hecho algo sencillo porque no tenia tanto dinero como quería y no podía gastar el que tenia, debía ser cuidadosa, por lo tanto decidí que el mejor regalo, era algo que hiciera yo. Y así lo hice. Hice unos portarretratos con diferentes materiales, se veian muy bien y por ultimo, acomodé fotos de mis amigos que había tomado en distintas ocasiones. Todos quedaron sorprendidos pues no se acordaban de esas fotos. Fue un buen momento. Cuando llegó mi turno, mi padre sonriente sacó un regalo y me lo dio. Era un reloj de pulso muy hermoso de color rojo. Luego siguió Jacob quien con ojos de pistola miraba de vez en cuando a Kyle con suficiencia. Su regalo: Un precioso chaleco de piel que él mismo había curtido. Me gustó muchísimo.

Le toco el turno a Ámbar y ella me regaló un hermoso cuadro con un paisaje muy llamativo, era tan alegre el cuadro que daban ganas de meterse en el y perderse en ese hermoso lago. Sue y los chicos me regalaron un delicioso pay que ellos mismos cocinaron. Me encantan los pays.

Por ultimo fue el turno de Kyle, quien me dio una pequeña caja. La destapé y vi con sorpresa que era un hermoso anillo con una brillante piedra transparente. Me quedé estupefacta. Viendo mi sorpresa todos contuvieron el aliento menos Jacob que gruñó de forma amenazadora.

-¡No, no es lo que crees, es un anillo de estados de ánimo. Mira!- y me lo puso, en seguida la piedra se volvió rosa pálido.-Lo ves, el rosa indica alegría.-todos al unísolo dijeron Ahhhhh.

La velada siguió tranquila entre música de fondo y risas. Después a las dos de la mañana todos se despidieron. En cuanto se fueron la piedra cambio a azul profundo. No sabia que significaba, busqué en la caja y ahí venia la descripción. Melancolía.

Así pasaron los meses, mis queridos amigos siempre iban por mí, para llevarme de compras, de día de campo, ó llegaban a la casa con cosas para hacer de comer, mi padre estaba muy contento, yo en cierta manera era feliz. Era poder tapar las sombras un rato, para que no me abatieran por completo, si hubiera estado sola me hubiera derrumbado. Kyle y Jacob llegaron a ser muy importantes para mí. Pero me daba pánico pensar en ellos como posibles parejas, en mi interior tenia la firme convicción de que si tenia que verme ante tal elección perdería irremisiblemente a los dos. Y no podía quedarme sola. No ahora.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	18. Chapter 19REGRESAN LOS CULLEN

Cap.19 REGRESAN LOS CULLEN

Era un año con un mes cuando los Cullen regresaron. Yo estaba ahora trabajando en casa de Kyle como su secretaria particular. No pude negarme ya que era un muy buen sueldo y me dejaba horas libres que yo necesitaba. Kyle era gentil y caballeroso conmigo, no me presionaba en cuestión de algún romance y era muy dulce, hacia que yo buscara su compañía. Ámbar trabajaba en su propio laboratorio donde enviaba sus reseñas por internet. Kyle había decidido quedarse en Forks porque según él, "había magia en el ambiente". Compro Una casa enorme, para mi era enorme, pero ellos la adaptaron a sus necesidades.

Yo entraba a las nueve de la mañana a su casa, iba de inmediato a su despacho y comenzaba a transcribir lo que me dejaba en las tardes, a las once de la mañana Kyle me llamaba para que tomara un refrigerio. Luego volvía al trabajo, mientras él se dedicaba a investigar ó contactar a alguna persona de su editorial para lo de sus libros.

Nunca fui de esas chicas que siempre andan a la moda y gracias a dios, Kyle no me ponía peros a nada. Si iba a trabajar en pijama, a él no le importaba. Lo importante para él, según sus propias palabras "era hacer contento el trabajo" pues así rendía uno más y era mucho mejor que estar sometidos a horarios y cosas por el estilo. La verdad lo quería mucho y eso traía conflictos con Jacob. A pesar de dejarle en claro que ninguno de los dos podría ser pretendiente, él veía con coraje y rabia que poco a poco, Kyle se volvía indispensable en mi vida.

Esa tarde, llegué un poco más temprano y alcancé a ver al cartero que dejaba algunas cartas en el buzón, ya se iba cuando llegué junto a él. De inmediato se puso rojo y trató de esconder unas cartas que tenia en la mano.

-¿Disculpe Sr. Mason, hay algo para mí?- Su cara lo evidenciaba, vi que había dejado sobres y cartas pero todas eran para mi padre.

-No…n…ninguna Bella, bueno, lo que pasa…-estaba en un aprieto, y era por mi. En ese momento llegó mi padre, que bajó de prisa al verlo. Su cara palideció de golpe y volteó a verme con gesto acusador.

-Bella, adentro-me ordenó furioso. Yo ni siquiera sabia porque actuaba así, mientras el pobre señor Mason sudaba, si estaba sudando. Y al ver su rostro sus ojos se veian suplicantes, finalmente se marchó. Lo vi alejarse. Y entré a casa.

-Pero papá ¿que te pasa?-le inquirí con sorpresa.

-Nada, te protejo, eso es todo. No quiero que nos lastime.-Ese comentario me dejó confusa, pero me fui a mi habitación, tenia cosas que hacer y muy importantes, me encantaba llegar a casa. Porque las tardes eran por completo para mí. Ya pensaría después en lo dicho por mi padre.

Esa noche, mi sueño fue muy agitado, una vez más soñaba con Edward, lloraba pidiéndole, suplicándole que no se marchara. Y él, se acercaba a mí, me daba un beso y sus labios estaban frios.

Desperté con un jadeo y volteé a ver que mi ventana estaba abierta.

-Qué raro, la dejé cerrada- me levanté y la cerré, volví a la cama y me quedé dormida soñando con Edward.

En casa de los Cullen.

-Edward lo que hiciste no esta bien. ¿Crees que es la mejor forma de verla?-me recriminó Alice viendo que yo regresaba de verla.

-No no esta bien, pero no pude soportar esperar más.-Los demás sólo hicieron gestos y se dedicaron a lo suyo.

-No Edward, no debes hacerlo así. Te dije que tienes muchos problemas y Bella…no quiere volver contigo-me dijo apenada Alice.

-Así, si es así entonces ¿Por qué decía mi nombre? ¿Por qué me decía que no me fuera? ¿No lo ves ella me ama?-le dije feliz.

-Vas a sufrir Edward, lo siento. No sabes todo lo que ha pasado.-Y sin permitirme leer su mente, salió fuera dela casa.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	19. Chapter 19MISTERIO REVELADO

Cap.20 MISTERIO REVELADO

Canción de Edward para bella: the reason ojala la puedan ver con la letra en español y ojala se vea el link que puse.

.com/watch?v=euO9KyUeCpE

Al día siguiente cuando me iba a acostar, al mover la almohada cayó una carta. Se me hizo curioso porque yo no recibía correo. No tenia remitente, por lo que supuse era de Kyle ó de Jacob y mi padre la había puesto ahí. Casi me desmayo al ver quien la escribió. Mis piernas no me sostuvieron así que caí en la orilla de la cama, empecé a temblar sin control, tuvo que pasar más de cinco minutos para poder calmarme y empezar a leer.

Bella:

Es inútil que haya tratado de comunicarme contigo, todas las cartas que te envié han sido devueltas sin abrir, al igual que los regalos que te envié. Sé que me lo merezco, pero creo que también merezco la oportunidad de hablar contigo, debes saber la verdad. Yo te amo, y no quise irme así, es algo difícil de explicar en una carta, necesito hablar contigo.

Sólo te digo que ha sido un año muy duro para mí, alejado a la fuerza de ti, pero tenía una razón para poder soportarlo: Tú.

Muchas cosas cambiaron y debes saberlo por mí, tenemos varios días aquí, pero no nos hemos dejado ver por la gente, después comprenderás el porqué.

Te veré el sábado a las 9 de la noche, te lo suplico, sólo una oportunidad.

Tuyo por siempre

Edward.

No pude evitarlo. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir como manantiales desbordados. No pude parar de llorar hasta entrada la madrugada. Fue un momento muy doloroso. Yo ya me había resignado a que jamás lo volvería a ver. Y ahora lo vería en 24 horas.

Las lágrimas y los nervios hicieron presa de mí. No sabia que hacer, la furia fue tomando lugar en mi muy maltratado corazón. Ya le diría sus cuatro frescas a Edward y no le permitiría más. El no debía estar junto a mí. Nunca.

Mi padre llamó por teléfono cerca de las nueve de la noche diciéndome que había un incidente en la frontera de Forks y el pueblo vecino y que le tocaba ir allá. Le dije que no se preocupara, Jacob estaba conmigo. Cuando colgué le conté lo de mi padre.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella? Estas muy nerviosa, parece que hubieras cometido un asesinato-se rio de su propio chiste y me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-No me siento bien, es todo. Creo que debo ir a dormir.-fue una excusa patética, pero él no dijo nada. Asintió aunque sin verdaderas ganas de irse. Casi tuve que sacarlo a la fuerza. Cuando logré sacarlo, tomé una ducha para tranquilizarme, no estaba bien, tenía rabia, tristeza coraje, todo mezclado y hubiera preferido que él no se presentara. Corrí al cuarto contiguo al mío y ahí estuve largo rato, hasta que por fin, dieron las nueve. Sonó el timbre y lentamente baje las escaleras.

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, no tengo mucho tiempo,solo subiré algunos y mañana los que faltan, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	20. Chapter 21NO ESPERABA ALGO ASÍ

Cap.21 NO ESPERABA ALGO ASÍ.

-No me siento bien, es todo. Creo que debo ir a dormir.-fue una excusa patética, pero él no dijo nada. Asintió aunque sin verdaderas ganas de irse. Casi tuve que sacarlo a la fuerza. Cuando logré sacarlo, tomé una ducha para tranquilizarme, no estaba bien, tenía rabia, tristeza coraje, todo mezclado y hubiera preferido que él no se presentara. Corrí al cuarto contiguo al mío y ahí estuve largo rato, hasta que por fin, dieron las nueve. Sonó el timbre y lentamente baje las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta todo mi ser se estremeció. Luchaba internamente con la idea de no abrir la puerta, mis manos temblaban convulsivamente y mi corazón latía frenético. Al fin pude con mucho esfuerzo abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches… Bella- Ahí estaba él. Increíblemente más guapo que como lo recordaba y también más… pálido. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una sudadera blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo y una chaqueta gris, obvio estaba lloviendo. Me quedé impresionada al verlo, tanto así que no le respondí cuando me habló, ¡ni siquiera supe que demonios me había dicho! Nunca esperé verlo de vuelta, y ahora estaba frente a mí, luciendo una arrebatadora sonrisa, sentí, que se me detenía el corazón. No podía ser cierto, era guapísimo. Mucho más con ese cabello broncíneo salpicado de gotas de agua, como si fueran diamantes entre el cabello, parecía un modelo de televisión anunciando ropa, cualquiera compraría incluso basura por verlo. Después de unos segundos carraspeó.

-¿Puedo pasar? Ó prefieres que hablemos afuera, aunque no seria bueno para tu salud.-Cuando se dirigió a mí, por fin pude salir de ese estado de shock emocional. Sólo le indique que pasara, no podía hablar.

-Demonios. Esto es demasiado-pensé para mi misma al ver lo estúpida que me veía. Él llevaba una flor en una cajita de cristal, muy bella y exótica, me la entregó.

-Un detalle insignificante- y en cuanto abrí mi mano, puso también una cajita blanca diamantada. Me quedé como idiota viendo la cajita, no podía mover un solo músculo de mi mano, mentalmente me estaba golpeando por lo que parecería para él. Me obligué a forzar a los músculos a moverse nuevamente, y moví por fin la mano.

-Espero te guste, es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo. Yo necesito decirte algo muy importante-y me guió hasta el sofá donde me sentó, ¡Él me estaba llevando hacia mi propia sala! como si la intrusa fuera yo. ¿Donde rayos quedaba mi autocontrol? fácil en el caño.  
Tragué saliva y dejé de mirarlo, pero era algo casi imposible, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos eran verdes cuando lo conocí y ahora eran dorados, ¡qué extraño! Aunque pudiera ponerse pupilentes, era lo más lógico. Al rozar mi mano, su mano era de hielo. Me estremecí y él se dio cuenta. Apenado murmuró.

-Es parte de lo que quiero decirte.-Suspiró y tomó aire, parecía que le iba a costar decir lo que diría.

-Yo no tengo disculpa Bella, lo que hice estuvo muy mal. Pero debes saber que me arrepiento de eso, quiero corregir el daño que te hice, y para eso tengo que decirte algo importante.-La furia se apoderó de mi, si antes me estaban sudando las manos, ahora temblaban de ira.

-¿Reparar el daño? ¿Acaso crees que soy un maldito auto al que se le descompuso los frenos?  
¿O que necesito que se me cambien la batería? ¿Pero que demonios piensas Edward Cullen? Acaso pensaste que con cualquier cosa, como una flor y un… un…-no sabia que había en la caja, pero con fuerza la abrí y encontré… un anillo de compromiso.-Por dios era un diamante enorme, la luz que le dio refractó en él y miles de luces de colores salieron despedidos hacia mi techo como luciérnagas en fuga. Le miré más enojada aún.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que con esto repararas el daño que me has hecho? ¿Crees que me puedes comprar como lo hiciste con Jessica ó tantas otras?-él me miró sorprendido. No dijo nada, su rostro contraído por el dolor me hizo sentir oleadas de punzante y lacerante dolor.  
Su muda suplica de dejarlo seguir me empezaba a convencer, no podía permitirlo, el dolor de todo lo vivido se arremolinó en torno a mi corazón con nefasta crueldad.

-¿Como puedes siquiera pensar que me puedes comprar con esto?-mi voz sofocada por la ira apenas se escuchaba, respiraba con dificultad por la furia.-¿Acaso crees que esto compensara mis días de soledad y tristeza, de burlas y de dolor?-Me miraba sin decir absolutamente nada, no sé si porque quería que me desahogara ó porqué no tenia argumentos para rebatir. Pero yo estaba como enloquecida.

-Vete Edward, vete de mi casa, vete de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte jamás… busca a cualquiera de tus chicas, esas a las que con una noche de placer son felices, a las que puedes comprar con cualquier estupidez, a las del club "Cullen"-fui hasta la puerta y él me miró suplicante, mis lagrimas estaban por brotar y no quería que me viera así.

-Por favor Bella, dame la oportunidad de explicarme, yo…-no quería escuchar sus tonterías, sólo para acallar su conciencia. Si quería perdón, de mi no lo obtendría. Le cerré la puerta en la cara y entonces… me derrumbé.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a: monica morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	21. Chapter 22SORPRESAS

Cap.22 SORPRESAS

-Por favor Bella, dame la oportunidad de explicarme, yo…-no quería escuchar sus tonterías, sólo para acallar su conciencia. Si quería perdón, de mi no lo obtendría. Le cerré la puerta en la cara y entonces… me derrumbé.

Estaba ahogada en llanto, subí hasta mi recamara y seguí llorando, no podía creerlo, era tan guapo, pero no era para mi. No después de lo que hizo, no después de lo que dejó. Lloré en mi cama, hasta que el sueño me venció.

Serian como las dos de la mañana cuando me despertó algo helado que rozó mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos asustada y ahí estaba Edward, mirándome muy triste a mi lado. Me había tomado por sorpresa y comencé a reprocharle:  
-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Te pedí que te fueras Edward, no puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de entrar a mi casa.-Él me dejó hablar, desahogarme, luego empezó a hablar.  
-Lo siento Bella, de verdad lo siento, pero te amo, te necesito y por encima de todo lo que pueda decirte al respecto, debo confesarte algo.  
-No me digas ¿te casaste con alguna modelo? No me extrañaría de ti. Qué más se puede esperar…-Me interrumpió con voz dolida.  
-No Bella, después de ti. No hay ni habrá nadie más. Lo que necesito decirte es que yo…-se debatía entre decir las cosas, yo veía en su rostro la angustia y también la belleza, una perfecta belleza que me lastimaba.  
-Bella, cuando nos fuimos a Europa, sufrimos un accidente-mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero se veía muy bien, a menos que… decidí esperar, intuí que sería algo importante.  
-Todos cambiamos-parecía seleccionar con cuidado las palabras-Ahora somos diferentes… de antes-claro y yo le iba a creer su cuento. Pues no. No iba a caer y menos con una bobada como esa.  
-No me crees ¿verdad? Te lo probaré. Acércate a la ventana.-Así lo hice y mi asombro fue mucho cuando de un ágil salto estaba abajo mirándome. En menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo conmigo.  
-¿Así que ahora eres malabarista?- le reproché con acritud, él me miró con desesperación.  
-No Bella, no lo has entendido. Y me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de la casa, corrió tan veloz como una flecha mientras yo veía asustada y sentía el viento en mi cara como si fuera a más velocidad que en un avión. Empecé a marearme y sentí que las fuerzas me faltaban, él lo noto porque de inmediato se detuvo y preguntó inquieto:  
-Bella ¿estás bien?-pero yo solo solté mi mano que estaba aferrada a su camisa, ya estaba perdida en la inconsciencia. Me levantó antes de caer y me acunó en sus brazos, cuando desperté nuevamente estaba en mi recamara y él junto a mi.  
-¿Me crees ahora? – asentí débilmente mientras mi mente se negaba a admitir tales hechos.  
-Eso no es todo Bella-Llevaba en la mano una barra maciza de acero, me la dio para que comprobara que era metal, que no la podía doblar ni nada, hasta que se la devolví y la empezó a amasar entre sus manos, me entregó una replica de un corazón hecho en metal, delante de mí. Le miré asombrada y no tuve dudas. La última pregunta era:  
-Entonces… ¿En que te has convertido?-una sonrisa triste cruzó por su rostro.  
-Vampiro-mis ojos se abrieron con terror por esa respuesta.-Por favor no temas, yo, bueno nosotros no somos como otros vampiros-parecía que le costaba decir lo que era.  
-¿Qué? Pero entonces tú… tú puedes…-De inmediato él comprendió lo que quería decir, sonrió un poco apenado y comenzó.  
-Bueno no me alimento de seres humanos, sólo de animales. No quiero ser más monstruo de… lo que ya era-entendí la alusión mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, él me veía fijamente mientras prosiguió.  
-He cambiado Bella, y mucho, desearía tanto volver el tiempo atrás y poder deshacer todo lo malo que hice.-Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Podía digerir esa información, pero lo que a continuación pasó, me sacó de mis casillas.

Mientras Edward hablaba, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, con pánico reflejado en mi rostro vi la sorpresa en Edward y corrí fuera de la habitación.  
-¿Un bebé?-Edward me miró al salir de la habitación y me cerró el paso en menos, de un segundo estaba frente a la puerta donde salía el llanto. No podía dejarlo entrar, no a él.

***Apuesto a que no lo imaginaban. Ahora esto estará más interesante.

* * *

_**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder publicar este fic. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**_

**_Pronto tendrán el video._**

_**Mil gracias a:monica morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


	22. Chapter 23CELOS

Cap. 23 CELOS

Por un momento me quedé congelada, viéndolo a los ojos, estaba frente a la puerta y no me dejaba pasar. No quería ni pensar que entrara. No tenía derecho, no quería que lo supiera, y sin embargo, era endiabladamente veloz y ágil, sin esperar respuesta entró a la habitación y me cerró la puerta, ¡me había dejado afuera! todo en menos de un segundo. Estaba en shock, tenia que detenerlo, tenia que evitar que... ¡Dios mío ayúdame!

POV Edward

Estaba dentro en menos de un segundo y miré la cuna donde unos bracitos se agitaban, mientras lloraba el bebe, no podía moverme, estaba completamente sorprendido. ¡Bella había tenido un hijo! Ahora si la había perdido. No tenía el valor de ver al bebe, su madre estaba como loca tratando de abrir la puerta, pensando que yo podría hacerle daño, no podía leer su mente, pero era obvio lo que pensaba, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado. Di dos pasos más obligándome a ver al bebe, tal vez podría saber quien era el padre, ¿Y de qué me serviría? Si Bella había hecho su vida, no tenia caso que fuera a arruinársela, aunque la mía estuviera desde este momento destrozada. Di media vuelta sin querer verlo y abrí la puerta, Bella cayó al suelo pues estaba tratando de derribarla, desde el suelo miró la cuna y me miró a mí, con ojos asesinos.

-Si le hiciste algo… si te atreviste a hacerle daño-sus palabras más que su mirada me lastimaron. En efecto yo era un monstruo, pero jamás le haría daño a un inocente… bueno a uno más pequeño.

Se levantó con prisa y corrió hacia la cuna donde sacó de inmediato al bebe. Me volteé de inmediato, no quería verlo, no quería saber que Bella había sido de otro. Con solo imaginarla en brazos deotro mi furia me quemaba como lava ardiente, corroyéndome por dentro, destrozando mi frío y muerto corazón. Cerré mis puños y di un paso hacia la puerta.

-Lo sabia, sabia que pasaría esto ¿Qué más podía esperar de ti?-Su voz cargada de amargura me hizo arrepentirme de mis actos. Yo la había lastimado a ella, era yo quien la había dañado y ahora celoso la culpaba a ella. "¡Que bien Edward vas muy bien camino a la desolación!" pensé amargamente. Le debía una disculpa y me di la vuelta. Pero antes tenia que saber

-¿Quién es el p…?-No terminé la pregunta ya que frente a mi estaba…

-¡Por dios, no puedo creerlo!-Ante mí, Bella cargaba a un pequeño que tenía mi mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos que tenía antes: verdes. ¡Era mi hijo! Que ruin y que poco hombre me sentí en esos momentos, ahora como un relámpago de imágenes, pude imaginar la vida de Bella, había sufrido humillaciones, habladurías, tristezas y todo por mi maldita culpa.

-Yo… yo… -por más que traté no salieron las palabras de mi boca, salí de ahí tan rápido que Bella solo vio una ráfaga de aire que le agitó el cabello. Yo iba corriendo por el bosque totalmente impresionado. Tenia un hijo, un hijo de Bella y mío. Pero ahora las cosas se complicaban mucho más que al principio. Casi al llegar un negro pensamiento cruzo por mi mente.

-¡Alice me las va a pagar!- ella lo sabia, por eso cerraba su mente de mi. Pero no se quedaría así.

**Espero les guste capitulo, actualizaré el viernes.

besos navideños

* * *

Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Kenny de Cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	23. Chapter 23CAP24 Y 25

Cap.24 VERDADES DOLOROSAS

Cuando llegué Alice me esperaba junto al porche, Jasper a su lado de manera protectora. No me importó.

-Alice ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?-le miraba furioso. Jasper me miró y luego a ella esperando su respuesta, al parecer no le había dicho a nadie.

-Porque esa era decisión de Bella, no mía.

-Pero pudiste decirme Alice, ¿sabes por todo que ella tuvo que pasar?-parecía león enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro y Jasper no me quitaba la vista de encima, creía que podía ser peligroso para mi hermana.

-Si, lo supe, eso solo confirmó lo que yo te había dicho, recuerdas cuando te dije que no la lastimaras, no me hiciste caso, seguiste con tus estúpidos planes Edward, yo te lo pedí, te supliqué. Y eso que en ese entonces mis visiones no eran tan seguidas como ahora. Ahora tengo otro panorama más amplio.- Sus palabras dieron directo a mi. Sí Alice tenia razón, ella me había pedido que no le hiciera daño a Bella y no le hice caso. ¿Pero acaso podía tener alguna esperanza?

-Y entonces, ¿crees que pueda ver a mi hijo?- mi pregunta sorprendió a Jasper.

-¿Un hijo? ¿De Bella y tuyo?-Miró a Alice quien lo confirmó y se quedó impactado.

-No lo creo Edward, no lo veo junto a ti, mas bien…-se calló de golpe, no fue suficiente, en su mente había otra imagen que me hizo gruñir de frustración.

-Eso jamás, ella es mía. Es mi hijo, no me los pueden quitar.-Alice sonó tajante al decir:

-No es tuyo lo que jamás te ha pertenecido, el que hayas engañado a Bella no la hace de tu propiedad y si ella quiere hacer su vida al lado de otra persona, no se lo puedes impedir-Me golpearon sus palabras, gemí despacio y salí corriendo al bosque, necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Quieres que vaya con él?-preguntó Jasper a su amada Alice, quien negó.

-No, necesita tiempo para pensar, tiene que actuar con mucho cuidado ó lo perderá todo y me refiero al bebé. He visto a Bella casándose con otro, pero ya sabes que las visiones no son definitivas.

Mientras en el bosque, al llegar a la montaña.

Me derrumbé junto a una gran roca, no podía creer que después de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ella, tuviera un hijo, ¡era padre! Tenía un hijo, un precioso hijo de la mujer que amaba. No podía dejarlos así, habían sufrido mucho, habían pasado humillaciones, y eso me hizo hervir de indignación.

-Ahora estoy aquí, será el turno de ellos de humillarse ante mi Bella, no voy a permitir que les hagan más daño.- Varias ideas cruzaron por mi mente. Una de ellas, la pondría en práctica de inmediato, bueno en realidad en cuanto amaneciera.

No regresé a casa hasta el amanecer, tenia mucho que hacer, pero ahora necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas. Me lastimaba que Bella pensara que podía herir a mi propio hijo. Pero le demostraría que jamás lo haría.

Cap.25 PELEAS

POV BELLA

En cuanto regresó Charlie del trabajo, lo enfrenté.

-¿Por qué devolviste las cartas de Edward papá?-esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así.

-Yo, lo… hice por tu bien. ¿Pero eso que importa Bella? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me miró ahora encolerizado. Yo estaba realmente furiosa.

-Que Edward Cullen regresó.-su cara palideció al instante y luego volvió a ponerse roja.

-¿Ese infeliz regresó? Pero que poca vergüenza de ese malnacido, deja que lo vea y le daré un tiro en…-Lo interrumpí.

-Basta papá, creo que te estas pasando. Te recuerdo que ese es mi asunto y que yo soy quien debe arreglarlo, pudimos habernos puesto de acuerdo antes, pero con tus niñerías de no entregarme nada de él, le has hecho daño a mi hijo y a mi.-Se me quedó mirando muy serio.

-¿Es que acaso ya lo perdonaste por lo que te hizo?-un dejo de molestia se escuchó en su voz.

-No papá, no lo he perdonado, pero eso no quita que estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, ahora te suplico que no interfieras-vi que iba a empezar a gritar.-Por favor papá creo que esto lo puedo resolver yo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? Recuerda que si estás aquí fue porque te ayudé Bella y no me parece justo que ahora se presente el tipejo ese y ya te quieras ir con él.-Le miré furiosa y con determinación.

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda papá, nunca dejaré de agradecértelo, pero sabes una cosa, me voy con mi hijo a otro lado. Creo que no podré seguir aquí si estas en ese plan.-Mi padre se quedó atónito al ver mi actitud.

-Bien si crees que eso te ayudará-la pelea estaba tomando tintes muy agresivos

-Y no me iré con él, ¿porque me condenas antes de tiempo papá?-él me gritó sin contemplaciones.

-Pues porque te lo dije desde un principio, pero te encaprichaste y mira como te fue, yo no quería esto para ti Bella, eres muy joven para ser madre, yo hubiera querido que estudiaras y fueras una profesionista y mírate ahora, de no ser por tus amigos, un trabajo en este lugar no te alcanzaría para mantener al bebé-sus palabras me hirieron. Y de inmediato subí a la recamara, tomé ami hijo en brazos y preparé una mochila con lo indispensable, me iría de ahí, no sabia a donde pero me iria. No permitiría que mi padre me reprochara de nuevo lo que según él había quedado en el pasado. Me miró aun encendido en cólera y me gritó.

-Isabella Marie Swan, si traspasas esa puerta, olvídate de que tienes padre.-Me detuve de golpe y él sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces… esto es un adiós, después mandaré por lo demás- Y salí con mi hijo en brazos, afuera empezaba a llover, me refugie en mi camioneta y salí de ahí con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

uhhh Charlie se sobrepasó esta vez. A ver como le va a Bella, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

feliz navidad a todas y muchos besos

Bella Cullen H.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	24. Chapter 24CAP26 REFUGIO

Cap.26 Refugio

Salí con mi hijo en brazos, mientras mi padre se quedaba dentro viéndome partir, subí a mi camioneta y salí de ahí, buscando mejores cosas.

Casa de los Cullen

—¡EDWARD!—gritó Alice, mientras Jasper corría a su lado y le tomaba dulcemente la mano. Más tardo en gritar que en lo que Edward estaba junto a ella. Al ver lo que sucedía, Edward salió como flecha al encuentro de Bella, ni siquiera sacó el carro. Corrió a verla.

Mientras conducía por las calles, pensaba a donde iría. Cuando de pronto con susto vi una sombra pasar y al momento Edward estaba parado en una esquina, tuve que frenar y vino hacia mi. Eso si era mala suerte. Bajé un poco el cristal, mi bebé seguía dormido.

—¿Bella podemos hablar por favor?—me orillé a donde estaba un enorme tejaban y él subió, de inmediato tomé a mi hijo en brazos. Él me miró dolido. Aún así no cedí.

—Bella a donde vas con tu… mi hijo.— corrigió el sentido de su oración. Esa palabra me hizo estremecer.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia—le dije molesta, me miró con dulzura y volteó a ver a su hijo.

—¿puedo preguntar como se llama?—Agarré más fuerte a mi hijo, no deseaba decirlo, pero lo sabría de todos modos.

—Igual que su padre—Esa mención lo dejó mudo durante un buen tiempo. Me miraba y miraba a mi hijo, me estaba volviendo loca con su silencio.

—No… no tengo palabras para decirte lo mal que me siento por todo lo que has pasado. No se de que manera poder hacerte comprender que sin ti no tengo vida, pero bueno podemos hablar de eso más tarde. ¿Vas a algún lado en especial? Puedo llevarte a mi casa, que ahora también es tu casa—esas palabras me hicieron temblar. ¿Cómo rayos sabia lo que pasó?

—No, gracias voy a otro lado.—Me miró con dulzura y parte de eso me derritió. Sin embargo el sentir a mi hijo en brazos me dio la suficiente fortaleza.

—No creo que sea buena idea Bella, si tu padre te corrió, sabes que me tienes a mi, déjame ayudarte por favor.

—¿Cómo supiste que mi padre…?—no terminé la frase, esperando su respuesta. El me miró de manera enigmática y dijo:

—Alice, mi hermana, puede ver el futuro, todo lo que sucede. Y vio la pelea entre tu padre y tú, te imaginarás que no te puedo dejar sola, ni mucho menos desamparada.

—Pues te tengo noticias Edward Cullen—me dolió decir su nombre pero tenia que hacerlo.

* * *

uhhh que pasará ahora?

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	25. Chapter 27KYLE

sorry por no subir capitulos, lo haré más seguido. al igual que la promesa. besos y feliz san valentin.

Cap.27 KYLE

—Alice, mi hermana, puede ver el futuro, todo lo que sucede. Y vio la pelea entre tu padre y tú, te imaginarás que no te puedo dejar sola, ni mucho menos desamparada.

—Pues te tengo noticias Edward Cullen—me dolió decir su nombre pero tenia que hacerlo—Hace mucho que puedo valerme por mi misma, no necesito nada de ti. Así que haz el favor de bajar que tengo que irme.

—No puedes seguir así Bella, no es bueno para nuestro hijo. Él me necesita.—Eso fue como una bofetada para mí.

—No Edward, mi hijo es sólo mío. No tiene padre y no me importa, no estoy buscando que lo quieras ó que tengas obligación con él. No lo hiciste antes y no quiero que lo hagas ahora, por favor vete.—Mis palabras lo hirieron profundamente, bajó sin decir palabra y ella acomodó al bebe y se marchó.

Llegó a casa de Kyle, su hermana Ámbar la recibió sorprendida y de inmediato le ofreció hospedaje.

—Siento mucho que haya sucedido esto. Pero esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida siempre.- Ámbar cargó al bebé que seguía durmiendo.—Mi hermano no tarda en llegar, fue a hacer algunas compras de emergencia.

Al llegar Kyle se encontró con Bella y su bebé en casa, ella le contó lo sucedido y de inmediato Kyle le dijo a Ámbar.

—Por favor hermana prepara la habitación de huéspedes.— Después de ir a dejar a mi amado Edi, volvimos a la sala, él me miró con ternura.

—Sabes que esta es tu casa Bella, dispón de ella a tu antojo—Me ruboricé, no quería llegar a tanto.

—Solo será un tiempo en lo que consigo donde rentar un lugar.—Me miró con reproche.

—Sólo una palabra tuya cambiaria todo Bella, lo sabes. Jamás te he presionado, pero no me gusta esta situación. Tú y el bebé no pueden andar rodando, por eso te pido, no más bien te suplico que recapacites y pienses en mi proposición. Yo seré un padre para tu hijo y quiero ser el compañero de tu vida.—Me sentí más incomoda.

—No, no respondas ahora por favor, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, pero sabes que siempre estaré cuando me llames.—Me besó la mano y descubrí que me agradaba su trato, siempre tan respetuoso, siempre tan amable. Sonreí y subí a ver a mi hijo. Ámbar le miraba embelesada.

—Edi es precioso—suspiré, si lo sabría yo, su padre era igual, pero ese era otro asunto. Una pregunta fluyo a mi mente y no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y no has pensado en casarte Ámbar y en tener hijos?—Ella volteó y su mirada reflejo tristeza.

—Aunque los quisiera, no puedo Bella… ni Kyle.—Mi rostro mostró una sorpresa muy grande. Ella medio sonrió.

—Es un defecto congénito, en nuestra familia, la antigua tradición marcaba que los matrimonios sólo podían realizarse entre la misma familia, para no perder el linaje y como bien sabes si has estudiado, los genes recesivos se van haciendo más obvios entre más se acercan las generaciones, por ese motivo, ni Kyle ni yo podremos tener hijos jamás.—Su revelación me dejó atónita. Me sentí mal por ellos.

Cerca, Edward escuchaba todo con celos y angustia.

"_Así que quiere quedarse con Bella y mi hijo. No se lo permitiré."_

* * *

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Kenny de Cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	26. Chapter 28ENFRENTAMIENTOS

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap, 28 ENFRENTAMIENTOS  
Bella POV

Edward llegó a casa muy molesto, mientras Alice les había avisado a todos. Al entrar y mirarlo, él se sintió mal, pero le preguntó directamente a Alice.

—¿Se casará Bella con ese estúpido?—Alice se quedó quieta por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Edward.

—Sí, al parecer si. Pero creo que lo que te propones no ayuda mucho, debes conquistarla, no portarte como un cavernícola celoso.— Una risita de Rosalie lo sacó de quicio.

—Si no ayudas, no estorbes Rose—ella le miró con diversión.

—¿Por qué no intentas invitarla a salir?—Alice le hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras agregó.

—Me haré cargo de la cuestión legal de tu hijo, aunque será algo complicado.— Jasper trataba de infundirle calma a un desesperado Edward que se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Salieron a diferentes ocupaciones y Edward se quedó solo. Su mente imaginaba a Bella con otro, no quiso darle facciones a quien ocupara su lugar, eso lo ponía más frenético, tenía que hacer algo, pero debía hacerlo ya.

Rato más tarde, frente a la casa de Kyle se estacionaba un volvo plateado. Bajo Edward y llevaba algunas cosas entre estas, unos juguetes para bebé. Tocó el timbre y al abrir Ámbar lo miró por unos segundos indecisa, ese hombre era guapísimo. Y ella sintió una oleada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo. Se recompuso y pudo preguntar.

—¿Si?—él la miró durante otros segundos que se hicieron eternos hasta que por fin habló.

—Busco a Isabella Swan—la mirada se le endureció. No perdió caballerosidad pero un toque gélido en sus ojos apareció.

—Pase por favor—Ámbar le permitió pasar, entonces él entró, no le impresionó en absoluto nada, él conocía el lujo y nada podía sorprenderlo. Sólo unas cuantas cosas. La chica subió las escaleras y después de un minuto bajó Bella, impresionada de verlo.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le miré confundida, no sabia que quería ahora.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?—se veía tan hermosa, que tuve que contener los impulsos de besarla y abrazarla, teníamos que hablar.

—Tú dirás…—mientras se dirigió hacia la sala, me hizo señas de que me sentara, claro después de que ella lo hizo.

—Bella, traje algo para mi hijo.—El decir esa palabra me cimbró por completo. Ese pequeño bebe era mío y de ella. Y estaba loco por ambos.

—Gracias, no te debiste molestar.—mis palabras frías eran un reproche claro de que no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Sabes, quiero tu permiso para registrar a mi hijo, darle mi apellido y lo que conlleva con ello.—ella me miró algo confundida, hasta que comprendió cabalmente mis palabras.

—Mi hijo no necesita nada de ti—le dijo molesta.

—Necesita a su padre—le dijo molesto Edward, cuando quería podía ser muy terca.

—No, no lo necesita, me tiene a mi.—le dije orgullosa.

—Si, lo sé y no podría tener mejor madre, pero eso no quita que como padre pase tiempo con mi hijo y contigo.—Sus palabras me hicieron temblar, no quería que él viera lo mal que me ponían sus palabras, no cedería.

—Lo siento Edward, pero no. Mi hijo es solo mío.—Me estaba molestando más, no quería discutir con él, pero tenia que dejar en claro que no cedería.

—Por favor Bella, sé razonable ¿vas a condenar a nuestro hijo, a excluirlo de nuestra familia, sólo por orgullo?—Al decir estas palabras Edward vio mi semblante y mi cambio de color, en seguida supo que había cometido un error.

**

* * *

**

Esto se pondrá más bueno...

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales,Kenny de Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27 INTERRUPCIONES

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.29 INTERRUPCIONES

—Por favor Bella, sé razonable ¿vas a condenar a nuestro hijo, a excluirlo de nuestra familia, sólo por orgullo?—Al decir estas palabras Edward vio mi semblante y mi cambio de color, en seguida supo que había cometido un error.

Le miré con rencor y una bofetada le cruzó la cara, aunque debo decir que no le hizo el menor daño, en cambio mi mano si sufrió las consecuencias.

—Lárgate Edward, lárgate inmediatamente. ¿Y sabes que? Ni mi hijo ni yo necesitamos nada de ti. Y prefiero darle un padre que si se preocupe por él y no tú. Así que adiós Edward.—Me fui sinescucharle, pero al subir las escaleras, él me tomó por el brazo y me volteó hacia él.

—Bella, tú eres mía.—Y me besó, su abrazo no me permitió moverme y sus fríos labios me tomaron por sorpresa. Y me hizo casi desfallecer, nunca había sentido esto, cuando me sedujo, sus besos me sabían a miel, pero ahora, era completamente embriagador, trastornante y enloquecedor. Por un segundo mis manos aferraron sus brazos y correspondí al beso. Me estaba mareando y no sé que hubiera pasado si Kyle no hubiera interrumpido.

—jmmm, lo siento.—Fue lo único que dijo y ambos nos separamos violentamente. Muy a mi pesar, sin embargo cuando pude reaccionar, recordé que yo era la ofendida. Cuando estaba a punto de responder…

—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpir—dijo Kyle con modestia nos miró a a ambos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero apunté con descaro:

—No te preocupes Kyle, Edward ya se iba—él me miró con gesto dolorido y salió sin decir nada. Kyle me miró dubitativo y decidió entrar a la biblioteca.

Ámbar miró la escena desde arriba con gesto extraño, mientras yo iba ala cocina por un poco de agua. Era un pretexto para pensar.

—Wow, eso si fue un beso—me dije a mi misma, pero luego deseché los pensamientos agradables, pues se suponía que él había tenido la culpa.

En la biblioteca:

—Demonios, debo acelerar las cosas ó puede salir todo mal, no puedo darme el lujo de fallar.—Su mirada se torno de un rojo brillante y luego volvió a su color normal.

**Ok, tengo una acosadora, no se si tenga problemas embarazosos, cambios de hormonas ó simplemente fui la suertuda para molestar esta vez, una chica que se dedica a mandarme mensajes insultantes, pero otra chica linda contestó con una verdad, así que colocaré aquí lo que escribió esta amiga. Y con eso no hay más que decir. Lamento que lean todo esto, espero no volver a tener que publicar estas cosas.**

Story: SECRETOS PELIGROSOS Chapter: 31. Chapter 32CONFIANZA From: Lilu 1387 ()- Da coraje ver como gente de mierda quiere molestar a quien tiene talento, esa tipeja es muy poca cosa y cobarde, no te da la cara, se escuda en elanonimato, que lastima que no la tengo enfrente con gusto le rompo el hocicopor venenosa y desgraciada. No le hagas caso, pendejas como esa donde quiera vas a encontrar. Esta ardida. Tiene coraje por lo que tú tienes y ella no, eso es más claro que el agua. Me encantan tus fics aunque casi no comento, por mi trabajo, pero eso si, honor a quien honor merece, y si le pesa a algunas, que se traguen su veneno y se vayan a joder a otro lado.

Que te dejen en paz. Yo estoy contigo Bella, no permitas que estas vivoras te molesten ni tantito. Tu talento esta mas que demostrado y muchas de nosotras somos felices con tus fics,

mil gracias por escribir y por lo demás, deja "que ladren los perros, al fin que estan amarrados" Cuidate y gracias por lo que nos das. Estamos contigo. P.D. mis amigas y yo te leemos en la oficina cada que publicas y estamosansiosas por nuevos capitulos.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica morales, Kenny de Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	28. Chapter 30 PELEAS Y ALGO MAS

_Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece._

Cap.30 PELEAS Y ALGO MAS

En la biblioteca:

—¡Demonios! debo acelerar las cosas ó puede salir todo mal, no puedo darme el lujo de fallar.-Su mirada se torno de un rojo brillante y luego volvió a su color normal.

******************

Me sentí muy mal al llegar junto a mi hijo, pues era el vivo retrato de su padre, el recordar las sensaciones que me provocaron un beso, me hizo pensar que tal vez… Edward merecía una oportunidad.

En ese momento Kyle tocó a la puerta y pasó. Su mirada serena me encantaba, era tan caballeroso.

—Hola Bella, espero estés bien, siento mucho haber interrumpido.—Vio mi semblante como cambio.

—Por favor Kyle soy yo quien lo siente, estoy en tu casa—él solo sonrió.

—También es tu casa, lo sabes Bella. Sabes que jamás te obligaría a nada, para mi eres tan importante que no sabría que hacer sin ti.—sus palabras me ruborizaron. Era tan atento.

—Gracias Kyle, pero creo que solo estaré unos días, buscaré un departamento y me mudaré no quiero ser una molestia.—él me miró con gesto triste.

—Si eso es lo que deseas no puedo contrariarte Bella.

Afuera Edward había escuchado todo, sonrió pícaramente y se fue. Había cosas que arreglar.

Kyle le tomó la mano a Bella la besó con gesto dulce. Sus miradas se encontraron y Kyle hizo gesto de acercarse a su boca pero algo hizo reaccionar a Bella.

—¿Te apetece un té ó un café Kyle?—A lo que él sonrió con amargura.

—Si, café por favor—y salí en estampida hacia la cocina.

—Eres un estúpido Kyle, debes hacer algo y pronto—Ámbar su hermana estaba junto a él y sus ojos brillaron como ascuas rojas. Su rostro hermoso esbozó una malévola sonrisa.

—Sí creo que debo apresurar las cosas, ese Cullen no me gusta.— Encárgate de él Ámbar.

—Lástima, es muy guapo.— y se fue.

En la cocina estaba preparando el café pero pensaba con más intensidad en el beso de Edward y por un momento me vi junto a él en una hermosa casa con nuestro bebe jugando en el pasto. Eso me hizo suspirar.

Decidí salir a caminar un rato, Ambar se quedaria a cuidar a mi bebé, estaba encantada con él. Kyle trabajaba en su despacho y ni siquiera supo que salí.

Caminé hasta que llegué a un parque, estaba despejado, y se podian ver las estrellas, era perfecto. El parque estaba desierto. Su voz me hizo voltear hacia él.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—sus preciosos ojos me miraban con dulzura. Y solo asentí. Pero en mi estomago, las mariposas comenzaron a hacer estragos, como cuando lo vi por primera vez. Era inútil tratar de negarlo, seguía incluso más enamorada que antes.

—Siento muchísimo lo que dije anteriormente Bella, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti y sin mi hijo. Quiero darles todo lo que merecen ustedes dos. Permíteme estar cerca de ustedes Bella… —se acercó un poco más mientras yo lo veía a los ojos pero estaba perdida en ese océano color topacio—permíteme demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto los amo a los dos.

Y luego me besó delicadamente, mientras mis brazos sin obedecerme en absoluto, se enrollaron en su cuello y me apreté hacia él. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, y cuando ambos por fin nos separamos, estábamos respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Eso es un si?—le miré dudando un poco.

—Alice será feliz teniéndolos en casa.—murmuró con alegría

—No, Edward. No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Yo quiero un lugar para mi. No quiero ir a tu casa, no me sentiría nada bien. Prefiero hacerlo poco a poco. He pensado alquilar un departamento, ya que gano bien con Kyle…—eso lo molestó mucho, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo puedo dártelo sin que tengas que pagarlo, lo sabes.—le miré seria.

—Si, lo sé, pero yo no seré más la pobre Bella, quiero salir de mis apuros por mi misma.

—Siempre lo has hecho y mucho muy bien. Eres una mujer fuerte, valiente y tan hermosa…—sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos, fríos pero delicados. Cuando nos separamos sólo le dije:

—Ni aún así me convencerás Edward Cullen. Son mis condiciones, lo tomas ó lo dejas—me cruce de brazos y él solo me miró asombrado y luego sonrió de manera sexy.

—Cómo usted ordene señorita—y sonreí ante mi triunfo.

—Creo que esta demás decir que te sigo amando Edward, nunca lo he podido evitar. Si quiero que seamos una familia, si quiero que estés junto a mi. Pero por favor dame un poco de tiempo. Quiero lograr cosas por mi misma.

—Todo el que necesites… sólo una pregunta—murmuró besándome la mano.

—Si consigues tu departamento, ¿podré visitarte?—eso me gustó.

—Por supuesto que si. —Él sonrió de manera esplendorosa y me besó de una manera increíble. Y asi continuamos hasta que pudimos sincerarnos y por fin dejar todo lo malo atrás para volver a empezar.

* * *

_Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.  
_

_ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará._

_**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales,Layla hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas. Y bueno tambien a la "Fan emo psicopata"  
**_

_**Besos**_

_**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**_


	29. Chapter 31UNA DELICIOSA OFERTA

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.31 UNA DELICIOSA OFERTA

En la cocina estaba preparando el café pero pensaba con más intensidad en el beso de Edward y por un momento me vi junto a él en una hermosa casa con nuestro bebé jugando en el pasto. Eso me hizo suspirar.

Sin embargo, sabia que era un imposible, ahora él era un vampiro y ponía en peligro a nuestro hijo. Mi hijo. Pero también era suyo, y no creía realmente que le pudiera hacer daño.

Salí al día siguiente de compras, cuando un aviso me llamó la atención, era un departamento que estaba a un precio increíble, llamé desde mi celular y la persona que me atendió parecía aburrida de contestar, como si todo el día hubiera estado al teléfono.

Cuando le pedí los datos y le di mi nombre, dio un respingo y cambio de humor, me trató con amabilidad y dijo que esperaría hasta que yo llegara para enseñarme el departamento.

Llegué y emocionada vi que era precioso, un tercer piso, tranquilo y muy acogedor, realmente buenísimo y el precio era increíble, así que lo tomé. Regresé muy contenta a casa de Kyle y empecé a empacar, ya tenia todo listo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Entren— era Kyle que se sorprendió de ver mi maleta, de inmediato fue hacia mi.

—Bella ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Hice ó dije algo que te ofendiera?—le miré con ternura.

—No Kyle, nada de eso, pero he conseguido un departamento a muy buen precio, así que no quiero ser molestia para ustedes, me mudo ahora mismo. Ahh es genial.—él me miró como si estuviera loca y me tocó la frente para ver si no estaba enferma.

—Por favor Bella, ¿crees que es lo mejor?—asentí muy contenta. Él no dijo más, vencido bajo los brazos y se hizo a un lado. Lleve a mi bebé a la camioneta y luego Kyle me ayudó con la maleta.

-¿Seguirás trabajando conmigo?-me dijo con aire inseguro.

-Claro Kyle, no te abandonaría. Y despidiéndome de él y de Ámbar me fui.

Me instalé de inmediato y fue fenomenal, era muy espacioso y amueblado moderno, aunque seguía preguntándome si no se habrán equivocado en el precio, bueno no me ocuparía de eso hasta que fuera el momento.

Fui a la recamara, habían dos. Acomodé a mi Edi después de bañarlo y me fui a mi recamara. Ya era de noche, caí rendida y feliz. Estaba muy feliz de haber conseguido algo así, ahora era independiente. Y podía hacer muchas cosas por mi cuenta.

Me quedé dormida después de haberme bañado también, el cansancio hizo mella en mí.

Tenía puesta la pijama, un pantalón de franela y una bata corta, el edredón era muy cálido. Sin embargo sentí frío en mi nuca, me cosquilleó la piel, mientras unas manos recorrían mi cuerpo con ansiedad. Unos labios se posaron en mi cuello, besándolo deliciosamente, mientras me agitaba sin poder despertar, al segundo siguiente unos labios ardientes besaron mi boca con frenesí. Eso me despertó de golpe. Era Edward pero con los ojos rojos. Me quedé helada cuando lo vi y un rechazo innato brotó de mi, traté de enfocar de nuevo y ya no estaba, eso me hizo despertar sobresaltada y pensar que era una pesadilla.

Fui a la cocina y me preparé un té. Estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando una voz aterciopelada me hizo gritar y soltar la taza.

—¿No puedes dormir?—al instante estaba junto a mi y sostenía la taza sin que se hubiera derramado una sola gota. Mi pulso se aceleró y me sentí con miedo de verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo lo vi y sus preciosos ojos dorados me cautivaron. Su mano gélida tocó con cuidado mi rostro y sonreí al tacto, mientras él me estrechaba en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que cambien tus ojos de color tan rápido?—le dije muy seria.

—¿Cómo dices?—él me miró sin comprender.

—Si hace un momento en la cama, estabas conmigo y tus ojos estaban rojos, aunque estabas más cálido.—Eso también me intrigó.

—Bella acabo de llegar, no he estado contigo más que aquí.—me miró preocupado y me guió a la recamara.  
Algo llamó su atención.

—Alguien más estuvo aquí.—y volteó a verme con ojos negros como ascuas.

—Lo siento-dije nerviosa, recordando la mirada siniestra.—pensé que...oh, entonces si tu no fuiste ¿Quién...?

—Lo averiguaré—me dijo con rabia y preocupación.

* * *

Uhhh ¿quien será?

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Kenny de Cullen, Magui Cullen, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	30. Chapter 32¿SOLA?

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.32 DESICIONES IMPORTANTES

—Por el momento hay varias cosas que hablar, por favor Bella, necesito que cooperes conmigo, sabes que te amo y deseo estar a tu lado. Mi hijo me necesita. Y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño—me abrazó haciéndome sentir protegida.

El saber que no era Edward, el Edward que vi, me hizo ver en perspectiva. Sentí pánico de que lo que "hubiese sido" dañará a mi bebe.

Miré a Edward y asentí, decidí que teníamos que hablar por fin como adultos con la verdad.

Edward me miró dulcemente y me llevó a la sala, después de cerciorarse que no había absolutamente nadie. Se sentó a mi lado, el verlo así de cerca me quitó el aliento.

—Bella, te lo dije cuando llegué, sé que no soy el mismo, pero te amo y mis sentimientos jamás cambiarán, eres la única mujer que amo y ahora mi hijo, tengo dos motivos poderosos para ser feliz, sólo necesito que confíes en mi, en nuestra familia.—Iba objetar lo ultimo pero una mirada angustiada de sus dorados ojos me detuvo. Y sabía que su familia también estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Sé que no me porté bien, sé que fui un tonto, un estúpido por hacer lo que hice, me arrepiento Bella, del daño que te causé, sé que no habrá manera de poder compensar todo lo que pasaste, pero déjame intentar-Tragué saliva, ahora era muy difícil resistir sus encantos, sin embargo, sabia muy bien, que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, él siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

-Mira Edward, el tiempo que pasé...sin ti.-me dolía decirlo y más admitirlo, pero si íbamos a ser sinceros yo también lo sería-...fue horrible, no sabes todo lo que sufrí por tu ausencia, cuando supe que me escribiste, le reproche a mi padre y terminamos mal. No quiero que mi hijo pague las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y –mi mirada se desvió, no quería decirlo, mis manos sudaban, y sentía que todo cambiaria con lo que diría. Edward me miraba fijamente esperando ansiosamente mis palabras, respiré tratando de concentrarme y poder decirlas. Pero su aliento embriagador me hacia imposible juntar dos palabras.

Él tomó delicadamente mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para dejarlo a su altura.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte Bella, por favor responde la verdad—nuevamente comencé a sudar en frio, mi corazón bombeó al mil por ciento y mi angustia se incrementó.

— ¿Me permitirías reparar todo lo malo que hice? Una palabra tuya y me harás el hombre más feliz del universo.—esperó mi respuesta, le vi a los ojos y había amor y temor. No podía negarme por más tiempo a mi corazón lo que era un secreto a voces.

Mis barreras se derrumbaron al fin, todos los reproches, todas las amarguras quedaron atrás, mientras él me miraba angustiado al ver que mi silencio se prolongaba más del o que imaginaba.

—¿Bella?—alcancé a ver que parecía a punto de llorar, sus preciosos ojos brillaban de manera triste y angustiosa a la vez. No podía permitirlo.

—Te amo Edward y siempre lo haré.—Su sonrisa iluminó mi vida con un calor nuevo y mejorado, sus facciones iban de la angustia a la más absoluta felicidad. Me abrazó con desesperación y luego buscó mis labios. Sellamos con un beso el pacto de amor que desde un principio habíamos hecho. Ahora lo reafirmábamos.

Rato después, estaba recostada en sus brazos, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

—Amor, quiero pedirte algo, más bien es una pregunta—asentí y esperé.

—Cómo fue que conociste a Kyle y su hermana—le miré confundida, ¿estaba celoso?

Empecé a contarle que los conocí en la tienda de Mike y que después se llevaba mal con Jacob, el recordar a mi amigo, me lastimó, recordé que él se había marchado para poner en orden sus ideas,pues como no cedí a su propuesta, se alejó de mí. No le comenté eso a Edward, pero todo lo demás si. No sabia que podía obtener de eso, pero fui sincera. No había nada que ocultar, le comenté que varias veces me había propuesto matrimonio, que era un caballero y atento conmigo, vi que su puño se crispó, pero no dijo más.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y seguíamos hablando, después de un rato, se despidió, prometiendo volver pronto.

Edward iba en su volvo, cuando una mujer parada a la orilla de la carretera, le miraba siniestramente. Recordó quien era, Ámbar la hermana de Kyle, vio sus labios moverse y escuchó claramente sus palabras.

—Adiós, bombón, es hora de morir.— Y con un manotazo, al pasar el carro lo mandó volando por los aires a estamparse contra unos árboles y caer al acantilado, donde explotó el auto, ella desde donde estaba, sólo dijo:

—Oh, pobre Bella, ya no tiene a su novio. Lástima, me gustaba de verdad. —Y se fue de ahí en medio de carcajadas siniestras.

Nunca se fijo que Edward la miraba desde lo alto de un árbol, donde se había subido. Vio los ojos rojos de la mujer y cuando se fue ella, él se dirigió a su casa.

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, todos, los necesito aquí.—Les explicó lo sucedido y lo que platicó con Bella. Después de unos minutos, todos estaban silenciosos y meditabundos. Alice se fue a la computadora y Carlisle a su despacho, donde sacó libros de todos tipos.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales, Melissa U, Kenny de Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis video ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	31. Chapter 33NOTICIAS FUNESTAS

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.33 NOTICIAS FUNESTAS

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, todos, los necesito aquí.—Les explicó lo sucedido y lo que platicó con Bella. Después de unos minutos, todos estaban silenciosos y meditabundos. Alice se fue a la computadora y Carlisle a su despacho, donde sacó libros de todos tipos.

Rato después, todos los Cullen se juntaron y dialogaron, estuvieron más de una hora platicando, más bien discutiendo. Hasta que finalmente, Jasper, habló con Edward, dejándolo impactado por lo que le dijo. Sin embargo debían confirmar las sospechas de Jasper y Carlisle debía investigar más.

Mientras en el departamento de Bella, Kyle llegaba a visitarla.

—Pasa Kyle, que gusto verte aquí.—él llevaba un ramo de flores y algo más.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.—Y llevé las flores a un florero que de inmediato coloqué en la mesa.

—Sabes Bella, creo que no aguanto más—diciendo eso sacó una pequeña cajita, de donde un brillo y luces de colores inundaron la sala, era un inmenso diamante, un anillo de compromiso.

—Bella te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, y seria el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, si aceptaras ser mi esposa—sacó el anillo y me tomó de la mano donde iba a colocar el anillo.

—Lo siento Kyle, de verdad lo siento pero, yo...—iba a decir que amaba a Edward y que estaría con él, cuando entró Ámbar con gesto preocupado.

—Siento tener que interrumpir, ¿Recuerdas al chico que fue a verte a la casa Bella?—asentí con preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho Bella, tuvo un accidente y su coche fue a dar al acantilado. Él...murió. Yo vi el accidente, de verdad lo siento.  
No pude responder nada, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Edward muerto, no podía creerlo. Me derrumbé a los pocos segundos de comprender lo que me habían dicho.

Mientras Kyle me dejaba en el sofá.

—Muy bien hecho Ámbar, por fin caerá, ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer realidad nuestro deseo.— Ámbar sonrió de manera diabólica mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

—Ya estoy cansada de este estúpido disfraz, convéncela ya.—le espetó a su hermano.

—Era lo único que estorbaba, ahora si será mía.—una sonrisa torva apareció en la deformada cara de Kyle.

—Entonces por fin será mío el bebé.—remarcó ella con gesto hambriento.

—Sí, por fin, ambos tendremos lo que merecemos.—replicó él, mientras sus rostros volvían a la normalidad.

Cuando por fin reaccioné, no podía creerlo. Sólo había una manera de saberlo. Ir a casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar a la casa, toqué el timbre nervioso, vi salir a Alice vestida de negro y con rostro compungido. Kyle me llevaba de la cintura.

—Lo siento Bella, no puedo hablar ahora, el funeral será en un rato más. Edward...murió.

Ahora si, sentí que el infierno se abría y me dejaba sentir todo el dolor del mundo.

No se como fue, pero de pronto al abrir los ojos me encontraba en mi recamara de mi departamento. En cuanto me levanté de la cama, Kyle corrió hacia mí con un té y una mirada de consuelo.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento muchísimo mi querida Bella. No sabes lo que daría por evitarte un dolor así.—Mientras mis lágrimas brotaban como manantiales. Ahora estaba sola, mi hijo se había quedado sin padre y todo por mi estupidez.

Si yo no hubiera sido tan orgullosa y egoísta, ahora estuviéramos juntos y felices. Pero tenia que arruinarlo como siempre.

—No...puedo...creerlo—dije entre sollozos desgarrados y me abracé a él, escondiendo mi rostro entre su pecho. Una sonrisa diabólica surgió de Kyle y de inmediato desapareció.

Los Cullen me agradecieron cuando fuimos al funeral, sólo ellos, Kyle, Ámbar y yo. Sin contar a mi bebé, que lo estaba cargando Alice. Cuando todo pasó, sin poder soportar más, me desmayé. Era demasiado para mi y francamente mi mente no daba para más.

Kyle me sostuvo solicito y Carlisle le pidió que me llevara a la casa, donde me revisaría. Después al recuperarme, pedí disculpas, mientras Alice estaba encantada con el bebé.

—Bella, lo más prudente es que descanses, si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, en casa , ó si quieres dejar al bebe, no tendremos ningún inconveniente en llevártelo cuando nos llames, no importa la hora.—

Acepté porque deseaba descargar mi tristeza sin asustar, ni despertar a mi bebé. Así que Kyle se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Al llegar, me trató tan dulce que me recordó a Edward y volví a llorar.

—Por favor vete Kyle, déjame a solas—él me miró con cierta tristeza y dándome un beso en la frente se fue. No sin antes voltear y decirme:

—Yo siempre haré lo que me pidas Bella, siempre—y salió.

Seguía devastada llorando por su ausencia, mirando a través de la ventana como iba oscureciendo.

Dormía pero mis sueños eran horribles, en ellos había sombras alrededor de mí y de mi hijo. Edward trataba de pasar, pero las sombras lo impedían. Vi como una sombra de ojos rojos lo hacia volcar al volvo plateado y desperté gritando.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales (he subido dos capitulos en uno)Kenny de Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis video: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	32. Chapter 34SECRETOS

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.34 SECRETOS

Cuando desperté, todo estaba oscuro, estaba bañada en sudor frío y con los ánimos por el suelo me levanté dispuesta a ducharme. Sentí el agua tibia correr por mi piel y era una grata sensación.  
No salí hasta que se acabó el agua de la regadera, me envolví en una toalla el cabello y en otra más grande mi cuerpo, aún no me secaba bien, pero todo lo que quería era llegar a la cama y no levantarme.

Sentía que todo se había acabado para mi, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al recordar a mi bebé. Al recordar a su padre, cerré mis ojos suplicando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla. Suspiré pesada y profundamente mientras la imagen de Edward no se borraba de mi mente.

Y rato después me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Sentí algo de frío e intenté cobijarme, mi edredón estaba sobre mí. Sin embargo una mano gélida recorría mi brazo, suavemente. Un movimiento en mi cama me hizo saber que no estaba sola y agradecí por ese sueño, las manos de Edward me acariciaban dulcemente.

Empecé a llorar porque sabía que era una tortura más grande, pues ya no estaría conmigo. Sus labios buscaban ansiosos mi boca y con los ojos cerrados aún, sin querer despertar de ese sueño, cuando su boca se unió a la mía, fue un momento único. Todo mi ser vibraba ante su tacto. Lo amaba tanto, que no importaba nada, más que el momento.

Mi toalla se abrió y sentí su duro y frio cuerpo pegado a mí, sus manos ávidas recorrían mi piel, mientras sus labios hacían su propio recorrido por mi mejilla y mi lóbulo.

—Bella, te amo, jamás te dejaré—susurró en mi oído. Sin poder ser dueña de mi, abrí con sorpresa mis ojos.  
Ahí estaba él, mi adorado Edward estaba pegado a mi, sin su camisa, con el torso desnudo y mirándome con ternura.

—¡EDWARD!—Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras mi adorado ángel de ojos topacio me cubría de besos. Me murmuraba cosas muy dulces al oído y me pedía perdón. No podía creerlo, era algo increíblemente mágico.

Sus manos afianzaron mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—No sabes lo que tuve que esperar para poder tenerte así Bella.—sus palabras me llegaban como algo irreal.

—Pero tú...tú estas...—lo miré sin atreverme a decir más. Él simplemente sonrió y después me dijo al oído, lo necesario para creer en él. Después de decirme el mensaje, nuevamente me besó, pero esta vez, me afiancé a su cabello y desesperada lo besé. Anhelaba sentir su frío, deseaba amarlo.

—Bella, mi amor...te amo—y nos fundimos en un abrazo que era un preludio de algo más exquisito.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, creí que había sido un sueño, pero una rosa roja al lado mío, donde debió estar él, confirmó la verdad.

Suspiré al recordar la apasionada noche en sus brazos. Nada volvería a ser igual después de esto.  
Pero tenía algo que hacer, el secreto que Edward me había revelado y tenía por delante mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, no me levanté de inmediato, recordaba sus caricias tan vívidamente que un suspiro salió de mi pecho, volviéndome a la realidad

Ese día Kyle se presentó muy solicito conmigo, mientras yo fingía estar dolida y triste.

—¿Y Eddy, donde está?—sabia que preguntaría.

—Se quedó con Alice, creo que lo mejor es que este unos días con ellos, no me siento bien.—Él me miró sonriente.

—Por favor cariño, Ámbar lo puede cuidar también, sabes que adora a tu hijo.—su tono era dolido, le dolía saber que ella no confiara en su hermana, y sus dulces ojos se posaron en ella.

—Si, deja que se quede unos días y luego lo traeré. Tienes razón—la sonrisa amable y alegre de Kyle era contagiosa.  
Mientras Ámbar en su casa parecía fiera enjaulada.

—¡Con un maldito demonio!—pateó furiosa la mesa que salió volando al otro extremo de la sala, haciéndose añicos el florero de cristal cortado con rosas. Los vidrios salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Mientras que con mirada fiera Ámbar buscaba como desahogar la furia y el hambre.  
Después de unos segundos de intenso furor, regresó a la calma, los ojos volvieron a su tono normal y las facciones volvieron a ser las mismas de antes.

—¡Debe apresurarse ya no aguanto el hambre! Y el tiempo se agota.— Se dio a la tarea de limpiar el desastre para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y no pensar en lo que la atormentaba.

En casa de los Cullen.

Todos estaban felices con el bebé, que pasaba de brazos en brazos. Emmet era quien más lo cargaba y le hacia gestos divertidos mientras el bebé reía con su risa infantil contagiando a todos con su alegría.

—Si que se parece a ti Edward—le dijo Esme arrobada al ver al mejillas sonrosadas del bebe y los preciosos ojos verdes de éste.  
Edward miraba orgulloso a su hijo. Era increíble que a pesar de ser un bebé, provocara tanto amor a toda su familia, nadie quería soltarlo, todos se peleaban por darle de comer y no se diga para dormirlo. ¿Cuna? Ni siquiera la había tocado, pero tenía montañas de ropa nueva y juguetes que la tía Alice y Rosalie habían comprado. Mientras Emmet y Jasper se encargaban de jugar con él y distraerlo. Carlisle y Edward hacían planes. Emmet y Jasper los escuchaban perfectamente desde la sala, no querían dejar de jugar y escuchar la risa del sobrino consentido.

—Bien. Todo esta listo. La próxima luna llena será el día. O sea dentro de dos días.— Esme los miraba preocupada, era un plan arriesgado, pero no había de otra. Sin saber Bella, corría un gran peligro, era mejor no decirle todo.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales,Kenny de Cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	33. SE ACERCA EL FINAL

**Nota: No sé que pasa en ffnet. Que ahora no me deja responder los review de las chicas que estan inscritas, asi que los pondré aquí, y espero que se arregle pronto.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve problemas. Y yo por la familia y mis amigas doy todo. Disculpenme en verdad, estoy de vuelta y aquí tienen los capitulos. Lo siento de nuevo. besos**

Cap.35 SE ACERCA EL FINAL...

—Bien. Todo esta listo. La próxima luna llena será el día. O sea dentro de dos días.— Esme los miraba preocupada, era un plan arriesgado, pero no había de otra. Sin saber Bella, corría un gran peligro, era mejor no decirle todo.

Mientras yo había aceptado de nuevo a Kyle quien se mostraba tan caballeroso y atento que era muy difícil no creer en su dulzura y amabilidad.

Esa noche había preparado una cena, tenía todo listo. Las velas, el perfume. Simplemente perfecto.

A las nueve en punto llegó.

—Pasa Kyle —él miró asombrado y luego enormemente feliz, la mesa arreglada, se sentó después de mí y cenamos tranquilamente, fue una velada tranquila. Después de cenar Kyle se acercó a mi y se hincó, sacó un a cajita que ya conocía y me mostró un hermoso anillo con un diamante soberbio.

—Bella, Una palabra tuya basta para hacerme el hombre más dichoso del planeta. —Y sacó el anillo y lo colocó en mi dedo anular.

—Si, acepto Kyle — le sonreí tímidamente y me dio un beso muy tierno. Suspiró de satisfacción y quedamos que la noche siguiente vendría a cenar.

El día siguiente fue de muchos nervios y miedo. Sin embargo, el saber que mi amado Edward estaba vivo me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Se llegó la noche y con ella, nuevamente tener que fingir. La cena estaba servida y todo parecía mágico, digo pareciera porque si fuera Edward, entonces si seria mágico, esto era compromiso.  
Abrí la ventana y una hermosa luna llena daba de lleno con su luz en mi departamento.

Puntualmente llegó Kyle, de nuevo cenamos mientras platicábamos de tonterías sin importancia y de cómo quería la boda, estuvimos haciendo planes y me preguntaba sobre mis flores favoritas.  
Sin venir al caso Kyle preguntó:

—¿Ya esta Eddy contigo, amor?

—Si Kyle, duerme profundamente en la cuna. —su sonrisa fue esplendorosa.

Y después del postre y comentarios por demás obsoletos, me besó de nuevo. Esta vez, su beso llevaba más pasión, mientras sus manos buscaban los botones de mi blusa para quitarla. Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras lo dejaba maniobrar, su voz se ponía ronca de deseo, la mirada la tenia afiebrada, y sus besos subían de tono.

Me besaba el cuello con frenesí mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi cintura y trataban de quitar la falda, pues la blusa ya estaba en el suelo.

Me cargó y me depositó en la cama, mientras me decía tiernas palabras al oído.

Le dejé acariciarme mientras se quitaba la ropa con prisa. Después de un rato de besos y caricias, era evidente que no podía contenerse más.

Su rostro buscó el mío y encendido de pasión me preguntó.

—Bella ¿Quieres ser mía?

—Sí —fue mi respuesta.

Él se mostró feliz, sin embargo volvió a preguntar

—Amor ¿De verdad quieres ser mía? —

—Sí —volví a decir. Sus manos eran candentes, y recorrían mi piel codiciosamente. Casi a punto de no resistir, él volvió su rostro una vez más inflamado de deseo y sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

—Bella, ordéname que te obedezco. —Eso era lo que yo esperaba, era el momento preciso.

Le miré al rostro con hielo en la mirada y le dije:

—¡Quiero que te vayas al infierno de donde saliste y que no vuelvas a salir! —me hice a un lado mientras él me miraba perplejo y luego con furia, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como brazas y su piel fue cambiando, se oscureció y parecía apergaminada, unas alas horribles como de murciélago le brotaron de la espalda y su rostro cambio hasta adoptar su verdadera forma: Un incubo.

—¡Noooo! ¡Maldita como te atreves! ¡Noooo! — y se retorcía presa de grandes sufrimientos mientras se iba extinguiendo, sus alaridos taladraban mis oídos y le miraba horrorizada. Al momento un portal dimensional se abrió y una espantosa garra lo atrapó mientras se consumía, al tiempo que una siniestra carcajada se dejaba escuchar. Se cerró el portal y quedé ahí mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido en estado de shock.

Sin embargo todavía no terminaba. Ámbar hizo su aparición también en su forma real y gritó llena de rabia y furia al ver lo que había pasado con su compañero.

—¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI, MALDITA, ME LLEVARÉ A TU HIJO!—quise correr para la habitación de mi bebé, pero un golpe de su brazo, me estampó contra la pared. Al momento Edward hizo su aparición y me sujetó antes de caer al suelo.

Un grito espeluznante se dejó escuchar en el cuarto de mi bebé. Ahora el súcubo regresó a la habitación donde Edward me tenia sujeta y le miró perpleja y luego con rabia.

—¡Malditos me engañaron, van a morir! — su garra se aferró a su cuello y lo levantó en vilo, mientras yo caía como fardo. Edward rió entre dientes.

—¿No te gustó el bebé, maldito engendro? — habíamos engañado a Kyle y mi bebé estaba al cuidado de Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, mientras Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando el momento preciso. Y habíamos dejado un muñeco en vez del bebé.

—¡Malditas escorias acabaré con ustedes!—y arrojó a Edward lejos rompiendo la ventana en mil pedazos.

Carlisle y Esme se colocaron junto a mí, mientras la diablesa miraba con ojos de fuego a los vampiros. Abrió los ojos y sorprendida primero y luego más iracunda arremetió contra ellos.

—¡Los aniquilaré, bastardos malditos!—los tomó del cuello y luego salió con ellos volando y llevándolos muy alto, dejándolos caer y regresando al departamento.

Edward ya estaba de vuelta al lado mío. Protegiéndome.

—¿Y crees que podrás? —le dijo burlona.

—Tu tiempo se acabó.— Era la medianoche y ella azorada vio que era verdad, poco a poco se iba consumiendo igual que el incubo. Chilló de furia y Edward se preparó.

—¡Ganaste maldito vampiro, pero no por completo, me voy, pero no podrás detener esto! —Desapareció, mientras Edward la buscaba, dio dos pasos hacia la ventana, Carlisle y Esme acababan de caer sobre los árboles pero estaban bien, regresaron hacia el departamento, por el rabillo del ojo Edward vio con horror, como la diablesa se acercaba por detrás para atacarme, pues no la veía. En una fracción de segundo la tenia agarrada por las garras, mientras ella luchaba para llegar a mí.

—¡Me voy, pero ella también! —y en cuestión de microsegundos, su horrible cola se incrustó en mi pecho, haciéndome gritar, mientras la sangre brotó de mi boca. Nuevamente un portal dimensional se abrió y la misma garra sujetó a la diablesa y jaló de ella, mientras chillaba y se resistía.

Edward, Carlisle y Esme corrieron para ayudarme, yo sentía que se me iba la vida, una herida profunda en el pecho me estaba matando.

—¡Noooo, Bella!—gritó Edward desesperado, mirando como por segundos cerraba los ojos.

—No podemos hacer nada Edward —Carlisle le tomó el hombro a Edward quien me aferraba entre sus brazos. Esme miraba horrorizada la escena.

Entonces Carlisle le apretó el hombro a Edward.

—Es el momento Edward, es ahora ó nunca, si quieres tenerla contigo para siempre muérdela ahora. Si no, sólo quedará tu hijo. —Era difícil para Carlisle decirlo pero sabía que no había otra alternativa. Ninguna medicina podía curarme, ni ninguna cirugía me salvaría.

Edward lo pensó dos segundos, acto seguido sentí su mordida en el cuello y un dolor insoportable siguió, abrazándome todo el cuerpo poco a poco.

—Llevémosla a casa Edward, no hay nada que hacer aquí. —Me cubrió con una manta y salieron, Edward me llevaba en brazos.

Fueron tres días terribles de dolores insoportables. Donde si no hubiera estado Edward a mi lado no hubiera soportado tal tormento.

Cuando abrí los ojos a mi nueva vida, no podía creer todo lo que vi y sentí, lo primero que vi fueron dos topacios hermosos que no se despegaban de mí, en seguida olfateé un delicioso aroma que provenía de mi amado Edward, ahora podía verlo bien, ahora podía verlo con claridad y apreciar su belleza sin igual. Al levantarme, no pude resistir besar sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y muy pero muy diferente a los que yo conocía.

La duda parecía escrita en mi frente pues Carlisle sonrió amable y comenzó a hablar:

—Kyle y Ámbar eran incubo y súcubo respectivamente. A cada uno se le da la oportunidad cada 100 años de venir a la tierra y en el caso del incubo poseer a una mujer. La que ellos elijan, mientras la súcubo puede poseer a un varón, ó mucho mejor alimentarse de un bebe. Pues eso les da fuerza vital y de eso viven. No hay arma ó poder del cielo que los pueda detener, son una maldición horrible, pero hay una manera de engañarlos, aunque muy poca gente lo sabe. Ambos tienen un periodo de tiempo para poder tomar la fuerza vital. Tuvimos suerte de que Ámbar se encontrara esclavizada a Kyle, hasta que él se alimentara, ella podía hacerlo, mientras estaba atada.

Un incubo, tiene tiempo limitado para poseer a la mujer designada, y también esta obligado a preguntar tres veces a la mujer, si ella acepta las tres veces y en la última ella pide ser tomada por él, pues te imaginas las consecuencias... —su rostro al igual que Edward se ensombreció de tristeza y furia.—Sin embargo la mujer puede ordenarle y él esta obligado a obedecer, por eso son tan encantadores y amables, siendo así ¿Crees que alguna mujer los rechazaría?

Moví negativamente mi cabeza mientras Edward aferraba dulcemente mi mano.

—Lo siento Bella, no quería que esto saliera así, yo...yo quería otra vida para ti.—Sin embargo le sonreí y lo besé apasionadamente.

—¿Y crees que podría hacer esto si fuera humana? Ahora no vas a poder librarte de mi tan fácilmente Edward Cullen. —Todos rieron contentos

—Y no sabes como agradezco al cielo por eso, señora Cullen-comentó Edward feliz ante nuestra familia, porque nos casamos en secreto, antes de comenzar el plan, no quería perderlo, y mi hijo llevaba su apellido como debía ser.

Ahora que ambos éramos iguales podíamos amarnos libremente. Mi hijo estaba al cuidado de Alice y Rosalie, quienes estaban más que felices y Esme adoraba al bebe.

Un camino de felicidad se abría ante nuestros ojos, y todos éramos felices. Incluso mi padre, tiempo después me buscó y pidió perdón. Le costó muchísimo entender el cambio mío, pero le importaba mas mi cariño que mi apariencia.

Mi hijo pasaba temporadas con su abuelito al que adoraba, eso sin mencionar como quería a su abuelitos Esme y Carlisle. Sus tíos eran de lo peor, lo enseñaron a ser travieso y audaz, y al crecer, le tuvimos que decir la verdad. No se sorprendió. Si no más bien le encantó.

Y así nuestro hijo creció rodeado de cariño entre humanos y vampiros.

Nuestra dicha era inmensa y mi amor por Edward Cullen, mi marido, no tenia límite.

—Te amo, Bella —me dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

—Tanto como yo, esposo mío. —y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y pasión. La vida se extendía ilimitada y dichosa para nosotros. Con respecto a nuestro hijo, el tiempo y él decidirían su propio futuro. Mientras había que disfrutar la dicha que nos proporcionaba el destino.

Y al final, el amor y el deseo van por fin juntos de la mano.

FIN.

* * *

**Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta otra historia que culmina, sabemos que lo que tiene un inicio tambien tiene un final. Mil gracias de verdad por seguirme en mis locuras, de verdad, se los agradezco.  
**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 6 a 7 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales,Kenny de Cullen, Glen santos, yani cullen, adriu, annybuff,Angie Masen, Ara, Yazmin Cullen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


End file.
